


Arlliwiau o Wyrdd/Shades of Green

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Canon, Apologies, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Drunk Harry, Jealous Heffron, Jealous Liebgott, Jealous Lipton, Jealous Toye, Jealous Winters, Jealousy, M/M, My english is shit, Some OOC, World War II, lots of swearing, luz being luz, no such thing as homophobia, supportive easy company, teeny tiny bit of sexy times for one pairing
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: Trying not to be jealous was a hard task, especially for some members of Easy Company.Five Short Jealousy Fics for my favorite Band of Brothers pairings (in Welsh and English)





	1. Nixon & Winters (Cymraeg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm finally posting my first BOB fic, and I hope you like them! I'll stick in the chapter index which works are in Welsh and English. 
> 
> Am y rhai Cymraeg dwy mor sori am y gramadeg... o'n i di ysgrifennu nhw yn y Gymraeg yn gyntaf heb gywiro dim achos mae'n cysgair i wedi ddiflannu... felly.. sori am y dreigliadau erllyll! Joia!

Ni fyddai neb yn meddwl bod Richard Winters yn berson genfigennus. Roedd yn unigolyn caredig, anhunanol, rhywun nad oedd byth yn poeni am anghenion ei hun, rhywun a oedd yn hapus â'i fywyd a byth yn edrych i lawr ar unrhyw un. Roedd pobl bob amser yn ei weld mor dawel ac yn brawf, yn hoffi cadw ato’i hun ac allan o unrhyw sefyllfa gymdeithasol nad oedd yn teimlo'n gyfforddus ynddo. Nid oedd yn berson genfigennus o gwbl ... nes i Lewis Nixon ddod i mewn i'w fywyd, a daeth ochr newydd Dick i’r wyneb nad oedd erioed wedi dangos ei wyneb o'r blaen.

 Byddai pob aelod o Easy Company yn sicr yn dweud y byddai Nixon yn fwy tebygol o fod yn y berson genfigennus, yr un na fyddai'n hoffi Dick fynd yn agos at rywun arall, neu y byddai'n gwneud golygfa ddramatig o flaen pawb pe bai rhywun yn fflirtio gyda'i ddyn. Ond byddai pawb yn anghywir. Cafodd Nixon ei eiliadau, ond Dick oedd yr un sy'n troi'n gwyrdd bob tro. 

Digwyddodd am y tro cyntaf ar ôl i Easy glanio yn Aldbourne. Erbyn y pwynt hwn roedd Dick a Nixon wedi bod gyda'i gilydd ers ychydig fisoedd, roedd eu gwennu cynnes a fflirtio amlwg tuag at eu gilydd wedi cael y milwyr yn betio ar eu perthynas o ddydd un. Roedd hi'n ddiwrnod glawog y tu allan, fel arfer ym Mhrydain, a chafodd y cwmni cyfan ei wasgu mewn rhyw neuadd y tu allan i'r dref. Yn ffodus roedd ganddi bar, rhywfaint o gerddoriaeth, a llawer o ddawnsio a oedd yn cadw'r holl ddynion yn tynnu sylw at rhywbeth nad oedd yn ymwneud a’r rhyfel. Roedd wedi cymryd Nixon tua hanner cant a ddau funud i argyhoeddi Dick i ymuno. Record newydd iddo. Doedd ef ddim yn y gefnogwr mwyaf o fynd i fariau a dawnsio, heb sôn am yfed, ond nid oedd hynny'n atal Nixon rhag llusgo ei ben ôl am rywfaint o awyr iach.

 "Heia, Is-gapten!" Gosododd Harry Welsh ei hun yn y sedd ar bwys Dick, gan dorri braich o gwmpas ei ysgwyddau a rhoi ysgwyd iddo.

Siglodd Dick ei ben gyda wên fach, gan wybod o fewn eiliadau bod Welsh wedi feddwi y tu hwnt, gan arogli’r drewdod o wisgi ar ei anadl. 

"Harry." Dywedodd Dick, yn chwerthin wrth i Welsh rhoncian yn ôl ac ymlaen i'r gerddoriaeth. "Mwynhau'ch hun, rwy'n gweld."

Chwarddodd Welsh, gan amneidio'n gyflym. "Rwy'n siŵr, Dick!" Meddai, gan anfon ei ffrind pwff o'i anadl drewllyd. "Mae'n edrych fel mae’ch hanner arall yn cael amser da hefyd, huh?" Ymatebodd Dick gyda su, yn dilyn golwg Welsh i weld lle roedd Nixon ar y llawr dawns ar hyn o bryd, merch wallt frown yn clingio iddo fel oedd ei fywyd yn dibynnu arno. Roedd Nixon yn gwenu o glust i glust wrth iddo ysgwyd y ferch o'i gwmpas a'i gymryd yn ei freichiau, yn amlwg nid oedd yn poeni o gwbl gan y ffaith ei bod hi'n sefyll ychydig yn rhy agos i gysur. Sylwodd Dick wrth gwrs. Ac nid oedd yn ei hoffi un tymud. Heb ystyr teimlodd ei ddwylo yn cau mewn i ddwrnau ei wefus yn dyn.

 Dechreuodd Welsh chwerthin yn dawel wrth ei ymyl, gan gymryd sip o gwrw tynnodd oddi ar y bwrdd. Ni fyddai neb yn gwybod mai ef oedd. "Beth sy'n bod? Rydych chi'n edrych fel eich bod ar fin ffrwydro." Roedd yn chwerthin eto gan fod hylldrem amlwg Dick wedi diflannu unwaith y cafodd ei ddal.  

"Dim byd." Pesychodd i mewn i'w law, gan ddargyfeirio ei olwg at rywbeth arall nad oedd yn ymwneud ei sboner yn dawnsio’n agos efo merch random. "Jest wedi blino." 

Gwenodd Welsh yn wybodus. Nid oedd yn hysbys am Dick fod e’n dyn genfigennus, ond roedd Harry Welsh yn un o'r ychydig yn y platŵn cyfan a oedd yn gwybod am ochr wyrdd Dick.  "Oce, pal." Rhoddodd slap ar ysgwydd ei ffrind. "Rwy'n siŵr nad yw e’n unrhywbeth i wneud a’r ferch sydd yn mynd i rhoi cisan i Nix ar ei wefus."

 Edrychodd Dick lan wrth glywed geiriau Welsh, a'i weledigaeth ar unwaith ar Nixon allan ar y llawr dawnsio. I ei syndod, nid oedd Harry yn anghywir gan yr hyn a ddywedodd, roedd y fenyw ifanc a oedd yn cael amser da gyda'i gariad yn modfedd i ffwrdd o blannu cusan mawr ar ei wefus. Wrth iddi ddod yn agosach, fe deimlodd Dick ei stumog yn clensian mewn rhwystredigaeth, yn gobeithio nad oedd Nixon ar fin gadael iddi hi cymryd mantais arno yn ei gyflwr meddw. Yn ddiolchgar, rhoddodd Nixon stop iddi ychydig mewn pryd, gan ddal yn ei freichiau ac yn ysgafn yn gwthio hi i ffwrdd, yn chwerthin yn uchel wrth i'r ferch fethu â siomi. Gadawodd Dick anadl allan nad oedd hyd yn oed yn sylwi ei fod wedi bod yn dal. 

"Mae’n edrych fel mae Nix dim ond yn mynd am bennau coch, huh?" Roedd Welsh yn chwerthin wrth ochr chwith Dick, gan gymryd sip o’i alcohol. 

Anwybyddodd Dick ei ffrind wrth iddo wylio Nixon a’r ferch yn parhau i ddawnsio fel petai dim byd wedi digwydd, yr is-gapten yn fwy na pharod i'w chadw'n ddifyr. Ond gan ei bod hi'n dal i fod yn awyddus i gludo ei hun i ochr Nixon, roedd dwylo'n crwydro ychydig yn rhy bell i'r de, nid oedd Dick yn hapus i adael iddo barhau am fwy o amser. Cododd Dick ddim yn grasus o gwbl o'i gadair wrth osgoi ymyl y bwrdd, cymerodd gamau hir tuag at ganol y llawr dawnsio, lle roedd Nixon yn cael ei gropio o flaen pawb. Yn dal i ymlacio wrth y bwrdd gyda'i draed i fyny, hanner gwydr yn llawn â chwrw, fe wnaeth Welsh gwenu o glust i glust gan wybod yn union beth fyddai symudiad nesaf Dick. Roedd yn chwerthin yn dawel fach iddo'i hun ac yn eistedd yn ôl i wylio'r sioe. 

"Dick!"

Roedd Nixon yn gwenu'n llachar ar y ddyn pen coch wrth iddo ysgubo'r ferch o gwmpas yn ei fraich cyn dod i stop. "Wedi dod i ymuno a ni yn y diwedd, hm?" Gofynnodd gyda chwerthiniad.

"Yn y pen draw," meddai Dick, gan droi at y ddynes a oedd yn sticio i Nixon unwaith eto. "Allai torri i mewn?" Meddai gyda gwên fechan.

Edrychodd y fenyw o Nixon i Dick ac yn ôl eto gyda llygaid eang, yna yn sydyn dechreuodd hi biffian fel merch ysgol bach wedi'i ddifetha i'w ddewis cyn iddi adael Nixon i fod a rhoi llaw allan ar gyfer Dick. Ond i'w syndod, fe wnaeth Dick droi ei gorff i wynebu Nixon, gan ymestyn ei law i gael y dyn byrrach i'w gymryd.

"Lewis?"

Ehangodd llygaid Nixon fel ddau soser, a chyn iddo allu ateb dechreuodd chwerthin yn feddal heb gredu'r hyn yr oedd newydd ei weld. Roedd Dick wedi gwneud hynny. O flaen y cwmni cyfan dim llai. Ac nid oedd unrhyw ffordd roedd Nixon yn ei droi i lawr.

"Wel, sut a allaf ddweud na i ddyn golygus fel ti, Richard?" Gwenodd Nixon, gan glywed ychydig o ebychiad o'r wraig y bu'n dawnsio gyda. "Gadewch i ni ddawnsio!"

Dychwelodd Dick y gwên, gan adael allan ochenaid wrth i Nixon gymryd ei law. Nid oedd y ddau yn talu sylw at y fenyw yn sefyll wrth ymyl nhw gan iddi dorri twll yn eu pennau, cyn mynd i ffwrdd fel plentyn yn cael tyner. Teimlai Dick ychydig yn euog wedyn, ond pan ymunodd Nixon eu bysedd a gosod ei law arall ar ysgwydd Dick yn ysgafn, aeth ei euogrwydd trwy’r ffenest.

 Yn ystod y funud honno nid oeddent hyd yn oed wedi sylwi bod y gerddoriaeth wedi newid i alaw llyfn, un y gallent dawnsio yn araf i. Nid oeddent hefyd wedi bod yn talu sylw at y llwyfan lle roedd y band yn chwarae, lle roedd ychydig o filwyr dirgel o'r enw Luz a Toye yn tynnu oddi ar y llwyfan gyda gwenau mawr, gwallus ar eu hwynebau. Pan ofynnodd Harry iddyn nhw yn hwyrach ar y noson honno os achos nhw oedd y band wedi newid eu tôn, wrth gwrs, wrthododd y ddau yn llwyr.

 Felly, gyda'r gerddoriaeth yn chwarae'n ysgafn yn y cefndir, gyda sŵn sgwrsio a clebran yn marw, a llygaid tywyll Nixon wedi'i gloi ar rai glas Dick, dechreuodd y ddau symud i'r rhythm araf fel y gwnaethant sawl gwaith o'r blaen. Roedd y cwpl yn gwenu ar ei gilydd wrth i Dick ddod â Nixon yn agosach, gyda’u trwynau bron yn cyffwrdd.

“Beth y dywedet ti ddiwrnodau yn ôl Dick?” Glaswenodd Nixon, llygaid yn chwincian yn ddireidus yn erbyn golau’r ystafell. “ _Mae’n rhaid i ni fod yn ofalus, Lewis, ni all y fechgyn gwybod amdano ni, dydy hi ddim yn broffesiynol, bydd Sink ddim yn hapus amdano’r holl perthynas o fewn y byddin peth a-_ ”

“Oce, oce,” Gwenodd Dick, gan dorri ar draws. “Dwi’n cofio beth dywedais i... falle o’n i’n anghywir.”

“Anghywir, huh?” Chwarddodd Nixon yn dawel wrth i fochau Dick droi’n goch fel tomato. “Pam newyddoch chi eich meddwl?” Gofynnodd, yn gwybod doedd Dick ddim wedi adael eu cyfrinach mas heb rheswm.

Ond, wrth wrando iddo’i gwestiwn, fe wnaeth bochau Dick troi’n fwy coch os oedd yn bosib a wnaeth hynny wneud Nixon yn lot fwy amheus. Roedd yna bendant yn rheswm y tu ôl i newid o galon Dick.

“Oce, nawr dwi’n chwilfrydig.” Gwauodd aeliau Nixon ato’i gilydd, a chripiodd ei law yn araf lan ysgwydd Dick cyn gorffwys ar ei wddf. “Dick,” dywedodd yn starn, ond roedd ton chwareus tu ôl iddo. “Dere, mas a fe.”

Roedd Dick yn gallu teimlo’i fochau yn twymo lan. Trïodd ei orau i osgoi cyswllt llygad efo Nixon wrth iddo ateb, yn lle fe edrychodd lawr ar eu esgidiau yn symud ar draws y llawr dawnsio. “Wel... O’n i... O’n i jest eisiau i bobol gwybod bod ti...” besychodd ychydig cyn edrych lan at Nixon. “Bod ti’n perthyn i mi.”

Roedd Nixon bron wedi colli rheolaeth o'i draed am funud, yn ddiolchgar roedd Dick yn ddawnsiwr da ac yn cael nhw yn ôl i'r rhythm. Edrychodd lan ar Dick efo llygaid llydan, yn gadael mas chwerthiniad bach. Roedd Dick yn gwenu ychydig hefyd, yn amlwg yn aros am ymateb i’r hyn a ddwedodd.

 "Iesu, Dick," meddai Nixon o’r diwedd. "Peidiwch â ddweud rhywbeth fel’na i mi mas o’r las."

 Fe wnaeth Dick chwerthin yn dawel. "Mae'n ddrwg gennym, Lew, yr wyf fi ... roedd yn rhaid i mi ddweud y gwir i ti."

 "Wrth gwrs," Chwarddodd Nixon yn ôl, gan rhwbio bys ar gefn gwddf Dick, gan wneud y pen coch crynu ar y cyffwrdd. "Ti a’ch foesau." Roedd y ddau ohonyn nhw'n gwenu'n fras, y gân yn newid i rhywbeth mwy esmwyth yn y cefndir. "Nid yw'n esbonio'r newid meddwl sydyn er hynny." Glaswenodd Nixon, gan wylio’r wrido yn dringo lan bochau ei gariad.

 Ysgwyddodd Dick, gan dynnu ei law yn fwy dyn o gwmpas canol Nixon. Edrychodd y swyddog deallusrwydd ato yn chwilfrydig, yn barod i'w ollwng yn gyfan gwbl a chario ymlaen efo’r dawnsio, nes i fwlb yn sydyn droi ar yn ei phen wrth iddo feddwl yn ôl yn gynharach at y ferch randwm yn ei freichiau, ac fe gadawodd allan gasp clywadwy. Ehangodd llygaid y milwr wrth iddo dawelu arno.

 "Mawredd!" Daeth Nixon i stop yn sydyn, dwylo'n symud yn gyflym i afael ag ysgwyddau Dick.

 Gadawodd Dick allan griddfanasid yn fewnol. Roedd pob aelod o gwmni Easy wedi mynd yn dawel wrth iddynt wylio eu swyddogion yng nghanol y llawr dawnsio, gan gynnwys y band ar y llwyfan a rhoddodd stop i’r canu, yn synnu ar datguddiad annisgwyl Nixon. Yr unig swn y gellid ei glywed oedd Harry yn biffian ychydig o'r gornel.

 "Rydych yn eiddigeddus." Dywedodd Nixon mor dawel ag y gallai mewn ystafell a oedd mor dawel fel mynwent, gan wybod na fyddai Dick am iddo wneud golygfa. Dim eu bod nhw ddim yn barod. "Dyna beth yw e ife? Rydych yn eiddigeddus. " Gwenodd yn fawr.

 Syfrdanodd Dick, gan sganio’r ystafell yn gyflym i weld bod pawb yn dal yn eu gwylio, cyn mynd yn agosach at Nixon. "Doeddwn i ddim yn genfigennus, Lew, yr wyf fi ... Nid oeddwn yn hoffi'r ffordd roedd y fenyw yn ... Fi ... doedd hi ddim yn cadw ei ddwylo bant oddi arnat ti!"

 "Ie, mae’n genfigennus!" Datganodd Welsh yn uchel o ochr arall yr ystafell.

 Roedd yna ychydig o ddiffygwyr a chwerthin diddorol o'u cynulleidfa cyn i Nixon ymuno â chwerthin ei hun, roliodd Dick ei lygaid ac yn dymuno gael y botel o gwrw allan o ddwylo Welsh.

 "Iawn," meddai Dick, gan deimlo fel y byddai ei gorff cyfan ar fin byrstio lan mewn fflamau o'r holl embaras. "Efallai fy mod yn ychydig yn eiddigedd ac ni ddylwn i fod wedi actio fel wnes i, ond a allwn ni siarad am hyn rywbryd eto, Nix. Lle nad yw'r bechgyn yn bresennol a na all Harry busnesan. "

 "Clywais i hynny!"

 Chwarddodd Nixon wrth i Dick rolio ei lygaid unwaith eto. "Yn sicr." Dywedodd Nixon cyn iddo gymryd cam ymlaen, a rhoi ei law yn ôl yn un ei bartner, tra bod y llall yn weindio o gwmpas ei wddf. "Mae angen i ni orffen ein dawns beth bynnag."

 Atebodd Dick gyda gwên ei hun, gan dynnu Nixon yn nes o’i ganol. Cymerodd y band hynny fel eu ciw i gychwyn cân eto, y distawrwydd wedi'i lenwi gan yr alaw meddal a siarad tawel y milwyr. Ond cyn y gallai'r cwpl hyd yn oed ddechrau cymryd eu camau cyntaf, daeth sain bras yn swnio fel llais un Harry Welsh.

 "TI’N GALW HYNNY’N SIOE? BLE MAE’R CISAN?! "

 Dyna pryd ffrwydrodd yr ystafell gyfan. Dechreuodd Nixon chwerthin wrth i Dick deimlo ei fochau’n gwresogi, roedd yn dechrau dod yn arfer a hynny o gwmpas y dynion. Dechreuodd y cwmni Easy chwibanu a gweiddi yn gryfach, dechreuodd Liebgott a Guarnere y clapio, Skip cafodd yr ystafell i stompio eu traed, gan llonni'r pâr ymlaen i wneud yr hyn yr oedd Welsh wedi'i gynllunio. Roedd Nixon, yr un mwyaf eofn o'r ddau, yn rhoi i'r gynulleidfa beth oeddent ei eisiau, wrth gwrs.

 Gyda un llaw yn gorffwys yng nghefn gwddf Dick, tynnodd Nixon ef i lawr a ddod a’u gwefusau gyda'u gilydd. Teimlodd Nixon ei bartner yn rhewi o dan ei gyffwrdd o’r arddangosiad cyhoeddus sydyn o gariad, gan wybod ei fod yn swil pan ddaeth i bethau o'r fath, ond unwaith dechreuodd Nixon rhwbio cylchau yng nghefn gwddf Dick lle'r oedd yn hoffi ymlaciodd a doddi yn syth i mewn i'r cusan. Yn fuan roedd Dick wedi tiwnio’r sŵn mas yn yr ystafell yn llwyr.

 Gwennodd Nixon i mewn i’r gusan gan deimlo breichiau Dick yn lapio o'i gwmpas, gan ei dynnu'n agosach pe bai'n bosibl.

 Yn y gornel lle'r oedd Welsh yn gorwedd fel seren môr ar draws y sedd, gyda gwen enfawr ar ei wyneb, chwiwgiodd Lipton a Talbert draw, nodyn pum doler yn eu dwylo. Syrthiodd y ddau i lawr ar y sedd ar naill ochr a'r llall i'r Swyddog, gan ddal yr arian lan cyn i Welsh plycio nhw allan o'u dwylo.

 “Yn braf gwneud busnes efo’ch chi bechgyn.” Dywedodd, gan stwffio’r arian i mewn iddo’i boced. “Dywedais i bydd eu cyfrinach mas erbyn dydd Iau, do fe?”

 “Ie, ie.” Ochneidiodd Talbert, yn gwylio’r cwpwl yn ddawnsio’n hapus. “O nhw ddim yn gallu aros tan y naid?”

 Roedd Welsh jest yn gwenu iddo’i hun, yn dal yn ei fotel o gwrw ac yn neidio o’i gadair. Cymerodd dim llawer o amser i ymuno a’r cwmni ar y llawr dawnsio.


	2. Nixon & Winters (English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing.” He coughed into his hand, diverting his gaze to something else that wasn’t his boyfriend getting cosy with a random dame. “Just tired.”

Nobody would think that Richard Winters was a jealous person. He was a kind, selfless individual, someone who never worried about his own needs, someone who was happy with his life and never looked down on anyone. People always saw him as quiet and tentative, liking to keep to himself and out of any social situation he didn’t feel comfortable in. He wasn’t a jealous person at all... until Lewis Nixon came into his life, and a whole new side of Dick came out that had never shown its face before.

Every member of Easy Company would surely say that Nixon would more likely be the jealous type, the one that wouldn’t like Dick going anywhere near another person, or would make a dramatic scene in front of everyone if someone flirted with his man. But everyone would be wrong. Nixon had his moments, but Dick was the one who turned green with envy every time.

It happened for the first time after Easy had landed in Aldbourne. By this point Dick and Nixon had been together for a couple of months, their obvious flirting and warm smiles toward one another had the soldiers betting on their relationship from day one. It was a rainy day outside, as usual for British weather, and the entire company were squashed up in some hall outside of town. Luckily it had a bar, some music, and a whole lot of dancing that kept all the men distracted.

It had taken Nixon approximately fifty two minutes to convince Dick to join. Probably a record for him. The officer wasn’t the biggest fan of going out to bars and dancing, let alone drinking, but that didn’t stop Nixon from dragging his ass out for some fresh air.

“Hey, Lieutenant!”

Harry Welsh plonked himself into the seat besides Dick, slinging an arm around his shoulders and giving him a shake. Dick shook his head with just a hint of a smile, knowing within seconds that Welsh was beyond drunk, judging by the heavy stench of whisky on his breath.

“Harry.” Dick said in greeting, laughing as Welsh swayed back and forth to the music. “Enjoying yourself, I see.”

Welsh chuckled, nodding swiftly. “I sure am, Dick!” he said, sending his friend a nice puff of his stinky breath. “Looks like your other half is having a ball too, huh?”

Dick hummed in response, following Welsh’s line of sight to where Nixon was currently on the dance floor, a rather vibrant brunette clinging to him like her life depended on it. Nixon was smiling from ear to ear as he swung the woman around and took her back into his arms, obviously not bothered in the slightest by the fact that she was standing a little too close for comfort.

Dick noticed though. And he didn’t like it one bit. Without meaning to he felt his hands clench in his lap and his lips pursed.

Welsh began to snicker, taking a sip of beer that he’d plucked off the table. Nobody would know it was him. “What’s the matter? You look like you’re about to burst.” He laughed again as Dick’s noticeable glare vanished once he’d been caught.

 “Nothing.” He coughed into his hand, diverting his gaze to something else that wasn’t his boyfriend getting cosy with a random dame. “Just tired.”

Welsh grinned knowingly. It wasn’t known for Dick to be the jealous type, but Harry Welsh was one of the few in the entire platoon that knew of Dick’s green streak. “Sure thing, pal.” He gave his friend a slap on the shoulder. “I’m sure it’s not because of the broad who’s about to give Nix a peck on his kisser.”

Dick looked up at Welsh’s words, his gaze immediately fixed on Nixon out on the dance floor. To his surprise Welsh wasn’t exactly wrong by what he’d said, and the young lady who was having a good time with his boyfriend was inches away from planting a big kiss on his lips. As she inched closer Dick felt his stomach clench in frustration, silently hoping Nixon wasn’t about to let her take advantage of his tipsy state.

Thankfully Nixon stopped her just in time, taking a hold of her by her arms and gently pushing her away, a laugh emitting from him as the girl pouted in disappointment. Dick let out a breath he didn’t even notice he’d been holding.

“Looks like Nix only goes for red heads, huh?” Welsh giggled from Dick’s left, taking a swig of his alcohol.

Dick ignored him as he watched Nixon and the girl carry on dancing as if nothing happened, the lieutenant more than happy to keep her entertained. But by the way she was still practically gluing herself to Nixon’s side, hands roaming a little too far south, Dick wasn’t exactly happy to let it continue for much longer.

Not so gracefully Dick stood from his chair and dodging the edge of the table he took long strides towards the middle of the dance floor, where Nixon was essentially being groped. Still relaxing by the table with his feet up, glass half full with beer, Welsh grinned from ear to ear knowing exactly what Dick’s next move would be. He snickered to himself and sat back to watch the show.

“Dick!”

Nixon smiled brightly at the red head as he spun the lady around in his arms before coming to a stop. “Come to join in at last, hm?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Actually,” Dick answered, turning to the brunette who stuck herself to Nixon once again. “Mind if I cut in?” he said with a small smile.

The woman looked from Nixon to Dick and back again with wide eyes, then suddenly she giggled like a little school girl spoilt for choice before she finally let go of Nixon and put a hand out for Dick. But to her surprise Dick turned his body to face Nixon, holding out a hand for the shorter man to take.

“Shall we, Lewis?”

Nixon’s eyes widened as much as the womans beside him, and before he could mutter a reply he was laughing softly not believing what he’d just witnessed. Dick had really just done that. In front of the entire company no less. And there was no way Nixon was turning him down.

“Well, how can I say no to a handsome man such as yourself, Richard?” Nixon grinned, hearing a slight gasp from the lady he’d just danced with. “Let’s dance.”

Dick returned the smile, letting out a sigh as Nixon took his hand. The two payed no attention to the woman standing next to them as she practically glared a hole into their heads, before storming off like a child having a tantrum. Dick felt a little guilty afterwards, but when Nixon entwined their fingers and gently placed his other hand on Dick’s shoulder, his guilt swiftly vanished.

During that moment they hadn’t even noticed that the music had changed to that of a smooth melody, one that they could slow dance to. They also hadn’t been paying attention to the stage where the band was playing, where a couple of sneaky soldiers named Luz and Toye were tiptoeing off the platform with big, cheeky grins on their faces. When Welsh asked them later on that evening if it was them that had the band change their tune, they completely denied it of course.

So, with the music playing gently in the background, the sound of chatter and noise dying down, and Nixon’s dark eyes locked on Dick’s blue ones, the two began to sway to the slow rhythm like they’d done it many times before. The couple smiled at one another as Dick brought Nixon in closer, noses almost touching.

“What was that you were saying the other day, Dick?” Nixon smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously against the lights of the room. “ _We should be careful, Lewis, we don’t want the men to know about us, it’s not very professional, Sink might not be happy about the whole relationship inside the army thing and-,”_

“Okay, okay,” Dick chuckled, cutting across. “I remember what I said… maybe I was wrong.”

“Wrong, huh?” Nixon laughed lightly as Dick’s cheeks slowly began to turn red in colour. “What made you change your mind?” Nixon asked, knowing Dick most definitely didn’t just out their secret relationship for no reason.

At his question though, Dick’s cheeks turned even redder if possible and that made Nixon quite suspicious. There was definitely a reason behind Dick’s sudden change of heart.

“Okay, now I’m curious.” Nixon’s eyebrows knitted together, as his hand slowly crept up Dick’s shoulder to rest at the back of his neck. “Dick,” he said sternly, but the other man knew there was a playful manner behind it. “Come on, spill the beans.”

Dick could practically feel his cheeks heating up. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with Nixon as he answered him, instead looking down at their shoes moving across the dance floor. “I uh… well… I guess I just wanted people to know that you’re um…” he coughed slightly before looking up at Nixon. “That you’re mine.”

Nixon almost lost control of his footing for a minute, thankfully Dick was a good dancer and got him back into the rhythm. He openly gawped at his boyfriend and couldn’t help the small chuckle that left him. Dick just smiled slightly, obviously waiting for the other’s response and mainly because he had no idea what else to say.

“Jesus, Dick,” Nixon finally said. “Don’t spring something like that on a guy.”

Dick laughed quietly. “Sorry, Lew, I just… had to tell you the truth.”

“Of course you did,” Nixon chuckled, rubbing a finger along the back of Dick’s neck, making the red head shiver at the touch. “You and your good manners.” They both smiled broadly, the song changing smoothly in the background. “Doesn’t explain the sudden change of mind though.” Nixon smirked, watching as the blush in Dick’s cheeks once again surfaced.

Dick just shrugged, hand tightening around Nixon’s waist. The brunette looked up at him inquisitively, looking ready to drop it and just dance, until all of a sudden a lightbulb switched on in his head as he thought back to earlier on with the random brunette he had in his arms, and he let out an audible gasp. The soldier’s eyes widened as it dawned on him.

“Holy _shit_.” Nixon came to an abrupt halt then, hands moving speedily to grip Dick’s shoulders.

Dick groaned internally. Every single member of Easy Company had gone dead silent as they watched their officers in the middle of the dance floor, including the band up on the stage who stopped mid song, startled at Nixon’s unexpected revolution. The only sound that could be heard was Harry’s slightly muffled giggling from the corner.

“You were _jealous_.” Nixon said as quietly as he could in a room that was as silent as a graveyard, knowing Dick wouldn’t want him to make a scene. Not that they already weren’t. “That’s it ain’t it? You were jealous.” Nixon grinned.

Dick sighed, taking a quick scan of the room to see that everyone was still watching them, before leaning closer to Nixon. “I wasn’t jealous, Lew, I just… I just didn’t like the way that woman was all… I… she wouldn’t take her hands off you!”

“He’s jealous alright!” Welsh declared loudly from the other side of the room.

There were a few snickers and discreet laughs from their audience before Nixon joined in with a laugh of his own, making Dick sigh loudly and wishing he’d taken that last bottle of beer out of Harry’s hands earlier.

“Okay,” Dick said, feeling like his whole body was about to burst into flames from all the embarrassment. “Maybe I was a little jealous and I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, but can we _please_ talk about this some other time, Nix. Preferably where the boys aren’t present and Harry can’t eavesdrop.”

“I heard that!”

Nixon chuckled as Dick rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Was all Nixon said before he took a step forward, and put his hand back in his partners, whilst the other wound around his neck. “We still need to finish our dance anyway.”

Dick answered with a smile of his own, pulling Nixon in closer by the waist. The band took that as their cue to start up a song again, the awkward silence filled with the soft tune and quiet muttering of the soldiers. But before the couple could even begin to take their first steps there came a brash sound in the voice of one Harry Welsh.

“YOU CALL THIS A SHOW? WHERE’S THE KISS?!”

That’s when the entire room erupted. Nixon started laughing whilst Dick felt his cheeks heat up, it was starting to become a habit around the men. Easy company began whistling and shouting even louder, Liebgott and Guarnere started the clapping, Skip had the room stomping their feet, cheering the pair on to do just what Welsh had planned. Nixon being the boldest out of the two gave the audience what they wanted, of course.

With the hand resting at the back of Dick’s neck, Nixon pulled him down and brought their lips together. Nixon felt Dick tense under his touch at the sudden public display of affection, knowing he was shy when it came to such things, but once Nixon has his thumb rubbing circles at the back of Dick’s neck where he liked it the officer instantly relaxed and melted into the kiss. Soon Dick had tuned out the noise in the room completely.

Nixon smiled into the kiss as he felt Dick’s arms wrap around his waist, drawing him in closer if it were possible.

Over in the corner where Welsh was sprawled across the seat with the goofiest grin on his face, Lipton and Talbert snuck on over, five dollar notes clutched in their hands. The two fell down onto the seat on either side of the officer, holding out the money which Welsh plucked out of their hands.

“Nice doing business with you, boys.” He said, stuffing the cash into his pocket. “Told ya their secret would be out before Thursday.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Talbert sighed, watching the couple dance blissfully. “They couldn’t have waited until the jump.”

Welsh just grinned to himself, seizing his bottle of beer and jumping out of his chair. It didn’t take him long to join the company on the dance floor.


	3. Luz & Toye (Cymraeg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dydy Toye ddim yn hoffi fe pan mae rhyw dyn newydd yn fflirtio efo Luz

Yr oeddwn nhw yn Aldborne eto. Ar ôl neidio mas o awyrennau o uchder anhygoel yn yr awyr, glanio yng nghanol pwy a wŷr Normandy, a cael eu saethu at am rhan fwyaf o’u gwyliau Ffrangeg, yr oedd pawb unwaith eto yn feddwi ac yn canu nes bod eu lleisiau yn mynd yn garw yn y tafarn. Roedd hi fel petai neb wedi gadael, heblaw am y profiad o rhyfel gafon nhw oriau yn ôl.

 Aeth rhan fwyaf o’r dynion iddo’i lletyau am y nos, rhai dal dan straen o’r ymladd, rhai yn rhy blinedig i gadw lan, a’r gweddill yn barod mor feddw i basio allan yn eu bagiau cysgu ar ôl cyhwfan lan eu cinio o’r brynhawn hynny. Penderfynodd rhai o gwmni Easy aros yn y dafarn, yn cynnwys rhai o gwmni arall a oedd yn taflu sialens canu atyn nhw. Roedd Easy yn ennill o bell ffordd gyda’i fersiwn nhw o Chattanooga choo cho, wrth i’r gwmnïoedd clapio a llonni am eu amcanusrwydd.

 “Heia, Luz, beth am ddrinc?”

 Trosodd Luz, a oedd ar hyn o bryd yn weini tu ôl i’r bar, i weld un o amnewidiad cwmni Dog (preifat dosbarth cyntaf),  yn gogwyddo dros y cownter pren ac yn siglo gwydryn gwag yn ei afael.

 “Ar ei ffordd.” Gwenodd Luz yn hapus, yn cymryd y gwydryn oddi wrth y milwr a’i lenwi lan. “Dyma ti, Pearson ife?”

 “Na fe, ie. Iechyd da, bach.” Winciodd arno, yn llyncu’r hylif ambr mor gloi doedd Luz heb cymryd ei anadl nesaf. “Wel, a dyllet ti fod lan ‘na yn canu efo gweddill Easy?”

 Chwarddodd Luz yn dawel, yn cerdded rownd y bar i gymryd set ar y stôl ar bwys y milwr arall. “Na, ti weld, dwi’n sioe un ddyn, os byddwn i’n ymuno efo nhw byddwn i’n neud nhw i edrych yn arswydus yn fy erbyn i. Sai’n mhoen hynny, ife?”

 Mwmiodd Pearson, yn rhoi lawr ei ddiod. “Falle allet ti rhoi sioe i mi, ie?” dywedodd, yn gogwyddo’n lot rhy agos i Luz. “Ti’n gwybod, jest fi a ti?”

 Ehangodd llygaid Luz fel soseri. Aeth y bwlb arno yn ei phen a gadawodd allan chwarthiad, yn chwifio’i law o flaen ei wyneb i gael gwared a’r arogl erllyll a ddaeth allan o geg y dyn arall.

 “Fi a ti?” Chwarddodd Luz unwaith eto, yn sylwi bod Pearson yn modfedd i ffwrdd o gwympo bant o’i stôl. “Dim yn posib heddiw, boio. Mae gen i ddet rhamantus heno.”

 Ffroenodd Pearson. Sefodd y dyn tal o’i stôl, yn agos at baglu dros draed ei hun, cyn oedd ef bron a goresgyn yn lle Luz ac yn symud yn agosach iddo. “Gyda pwy, ti a botel o wisgi?” Roedd yn chwerthin yn chwerw ar ei jôc.

 Gwenodd Luz yn hunan foddhaus, yn araf symudodd i ffwrdd o’r dyn oedd wedi feddwi. “Na,” dywedodd wrth iddo cymryd cwpwl o gamau nol. “Gyda fe.” Pwyntiodd Luz ei fysedd tu ôl iddo’i hun.

 Sefodd Joe Toye yno, breichiau wedi croesi, gwyneb wedi ei lunio’n grac. Doedd ef ddim yn edrych yn hapus o gwbl, a hyd yn oed yn ei gyflwr diog roedd Pearson yn gallu gweld bod Toye eiliadau i ffwrdd o siglo pwnsh ei ffordd. Roedd ef dim ond yn hanner modfedd yn dalach na Pearson, ond roedd pawb yn gwybod am Joe Toye o gwmni Easy a oedd yn un o’r dynion gryfach yn y bataliwn a oedd ddim yn cymryd cachgi neb, a glywodd am hoffter y milwr am gnau cnau pres felly doedd ef ddim reli eisiau bod ar ochr drwg y ddyn.

 “Popeth yn iawn fan hyn?” Gofynnodd Toye yn ei lais graeanog, ei lygaid tywyll yn pori twll ym mhen Pearson.

 “Ie,” Atebodd Luz, yn siglo ei fraich o gwmpas ysgwyddau Toye wrth iddo fe lapio ei fraich o gwmpas canol y ddyn lleiaf, yn tynnu yn agos at ei gorff. “Jest yn cael sgwrs neis efo Preifat Pearson, ife Pearson?”

 Gadawodd Pearson allan peswch yn ei law, yn trio edrych unrhyw le heblaw at Joe Toye. “Ie... Ie, o ni jest uh... yn siarad am ganu’r bechgyn, ti’n gwybod?”

 Nodiodd Toye ei phen, yn edrych lawr at Luz. “Dim yn boddran ti ydy e?”

 Gwenodd Luz yn enfawr. “Na, ti’n adnabod fi Joe, dwi’n hoffi cwmni dda.”

 “Ie,” Edrychodd Toye yn nol at Pearson eto, y amnewidiadwr yn gwneud camgymeriad mawr yn edrych nol ato ac yn dal yn ei syll bygythiol. “Ti’n credu bod George yn cwmni da?” gofynnodd.

 Erbyn hyn roedd Luz wedi cuddio ei wyneb yn erbyn gwddf Toye, yn trio peidio a chwerthin ar y milwr druan a oedd erbyn hyn falle eisiau rhedeg mas o’r tafarn a chrio yn ei wely. Os oedd sbïo ar rhywun yn gallu eich lladd chi, bydd Pearson chwech droedfedd o dan y ddaear erbyn hyn.

 “I-ie... Syr.” Adiodd ar ôl meddwl amdani. “Dwi uh... mae’n doniol, fel ti’n gwybod... dyn da... mae uh... ie, mae’n cwmni da.” Dagodd Pearson, ei feddwl ffyslyd yn dechrau sylweddoli bod ef newydd fflirtio yn gyhoeddus gyda _sboner_ Joe Toye.

 “Iawn, dwi’n falch dy fod yn hoffi o.” Dywedodd Toye heb mynegiant, yn gadael Luz find cyn cymryd cwpwl o droedfedd ymlaen, yn sefyll yn agos iawn at Pearson yn erbyn y bar. “Ac os dwi’n gweld ti’n trio cael gafael yn George ‘to, byddai’n rhwygo dy gwddf mas ‘dan law i, deall?”

 Syllodd Pearson arno yn sioc, cyn nodio’n gyflym. Sylweddolodd wedyn bod canu cwmni Easy wedi ddod i stop hefyd a roedd pob un o nhw yn chwerthin yn dawel ar yr arddangosiad o flaen nhw, wrth i milwyr arall o gwmnïoedd gwahanol edrych arnynt mewn dryswch meddw. Roedd Luz yn sefyll tu ol iddo’i chariad, ei wen enfawr dal ar ei wyneb.

 “Reit.” Arthiodd Toye, yn rhoi pat galed ar ysgwydd yr awyrfilwr a wnaeth iddo ochneidio o’r cyfforddiad.

 Daeth mwy o werthin o’r criw pan cerddodd Toye i ffwrdd o Pearson yn araf bach, y milwr newydd yn syllu arno efo’i lygaid llydan ac yn edrych fel oedd wedi fynd i uffern a nol. Trodd y chwerthin i chwibanu a llonni brochus yn sydyn wrth i Toye gafael yn siaced Luz a tynnu i mewn i gusan gwresog. Yn amlwg yn gadael Pearson wybod pwy yn union oedd George Luz yn perthyn i.

 “Ewch i’ch ystafell twll tin!” Bloeddiodd Perconte o gefn yr ystafell.

 “Dwi’n credu dy fod ti ‘di neud eich pwynt, Toye!” Chwarddodd Guarnere yn uchel o rhywle’n agos. “Bois, chi’n credu bod e’n bach yn meddiannol?” gofynnodd i’r minteioedd a hwtiodd fel ateb.

 Tynnodd Toye yn ôl o’r sws, yn wincian lawr at Luz a oedd yn gwenu o glust i glust. “Wrth gwrs fy mod i.” dywedodd. “Dere baban, mae det ganddyn ni, cofia?”

 “Bendant!” Chwarddodd Luz tymud, a doedd Toye ddim yn mynd i gwastraffu mwy o amser wrth iddo dal yn ei law a llusgo ei sboner trwy’r gynulleidfa swnllyd a trwy’r drws flaen.

 “Hei, Pearson?” Gweiddodd Liebgott draw at yr ailosodwr, a oedd erbyn nawr wedi eistedd ar ei stôl yn gwynebu’r bar, yn teimlo’n llawer fwy sobr a jest eisiau cuddio ei phen mewn tywod. “Eisiau trowsus glan?”

“Falle bydd eisiau gorchymyn atal.” Dywedodd Randleman efo gwen diddanu.

Griddfanodd Pearson a gadael iddo’i phen gollwng i’r bar, cyn teimlo llaw yn patio ar ei gefn.

“Meddwl amdani, Pearson,” roedd e’n Skip, gyda gweddill y tri musketeer Penkala a Malarkey yn ei ymuno. “O leiaf dy fod ti heb cyffwrdd a Luz, huh?”

“Ie,” Gwenodd Malarkey. “Tro diwethaf wnaeth rhywun hwnna, torrodd Toye ei fysedd, a pwno pump o’i ddannedd mas o’i geg efo’i gnau cnau pres.”

Saethodd pen Pearson lan yn syth a syllu ar y tri ddyn. “Ti’n jocan?”

Siglodd y tri eu pen, pob un o nhw yn wisgo mynegiant difrifol. Wrth gwrs, roedden nhw ddim yn mynd i ddweud wrth Pearson taw jôc odd e, roedd y tri yn cael gormod o hwyl i wneud hynny.


	4. Luz & Toye (English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toye isn't very fond of the new guy flirting with Luz

They were in Aldbourne, again. After jumping out of planes from high as hell in the sky, landing in the middle of god only knew Normandy, and getting shot at for most of their French holiday, they were once again getting drunk and singing until their voices grew rough in a pub. It was like they’d never left, except for the whole experience of war they’d had hours ago.

Many of the men had already gone to their lodgings for the night, some still stressed from their fight, some too tired to function, and the rest already drunk enough to pass out on their sleeping bags after heaving up that afternoons dinner. Some members of Easy Company had decided to stay at the pub, along with members of other companies that were challenging them to a sing off. Easy were winning by far with their recreated version of Chattanooga choo choo, as the other companies clapped and cheered at their resourcefulness.

“Hey, Luz, how’s about a drink?”

Luz, who was currently serving the drinks behind the bar, turned to find one of Dog Company’s replacements, a first class private, leaning over the wooden counter, swinging an empty glass in his grip.

“Coming right up.” Luz smiled toothily, taking the glass from the soldier and filling it up. “Here you go, Pearson right?”

“That’s me. Cheers sunshine.” He winked, swallowing down the amber liquid before Luz could even take another breath. “So, shouldn’t you be up there singing along with all the rest of Easy?”

Luz chuckled, walking around the bar to take a seat on the stool next to the other soldier. “Nah, you see, I’m a one man kind of show, if I join them I might outshine them all. Wouldn’t want that, ya know?”

Pearson hummed, putting down his empty glass. “Maybe you can gimme a show, huh?” he said, leaning a little too close for Luz’s liking. “You know, just me and you?”

Luz’s eyes widened. The lightbulb went off in his head and he let out a laugh, flapping a hand in front of his face to try and wave off the intense smell of alcohol emitting from the other man’s mouth.

“Me and you?” Luz laughed again, noting the way Pearson was inches away from falling off his stool. “No can do I’m afraid, buddy. Got myself a hot date tonight.”

Pearson snorted. The tall man got up off his stool, almost falling over his own feet, before he practically crowded himself into Luz’s space and moved in close. “With who, yourself and a bottle of whiskey?” he snickered at his own so called joke.

Luz smirked, slowly moving away from the drunk man. “Nope,” he said as he took a couple of steps away. “With him.” Luz pointed a finger behind himself.

Joe Toye stood there, arms crossed, face contorted in an angry frown. He didn’t look happy in the slightest, and even in his drunk and hazy state Pearson could tell Toye was seconds away from swinging a left hook his way. He was merely half an inch taller than Pearson, but everyone knew about Joe Toye in Easy Company who was one of the battalion’s toughest men who didn’t take bullshit from no one, and from what he’d heard about the soldier’s liking for brass knuckles he’d rather not get on his bad side.

“Everything okay over here?” Toye asked in his usual gravelly tone, dark eyes glaring a hole into Pearson’s head.

“Yeah,” Luz answered, swinging an arm around Toye’s shoulders as he moved his arm to wrap around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him tight against his body. “Just having a nice chat with Private Pearson, right Pearson?”

Pearson coughed into his hand, trying to look anywhere but at Joe Toye. “Yeah… yeah, was just uh… talking about the boy’s singing, ya know?”

Toye gave a nod, looking down at Luz. “Not bothering you is he?”

Luz grinned. “Nope, you know me Joe, I like some good company.”

“Yeah.” Toye looked over at Pearson once again, the replacement making the mistake of looking over and catching his threatening gaze. “You think George is good company?” he asked.

By this point Luz had hidden his face in the crook of Toye’s neck, trying not to laugh at the poor soldier who must have been shaking in his boots. If looks could kill, Pearson would have been six feet under by now.

“Y-Yes… sir.” He added as an afterthought. “I uh… he’s funny, ya know… a good guy… he’s uh… yeah, he’s good company.” Pearson stuttered, his fuzzy brain starting to realise that he’d basically just outright flirted with Joe Toye’s _boyfriend_.

“Good, I’m glad you like him.” Toye deadpanned, untangling Luz from himself before taking a few steps forward, crowding Pearson up against the bar. “And if I ever see you try and get with George again, I’ll rip your fucking throat out with my bare hands, got it?”

Pearson gawped, before nodding his head so fast his head began to spin. He then noticed that Easy Company’s carolling had come to a stop and they were laughing quietly at the display in front of them, whilst some soldiers from the other Companies looked on in either drunken confusion or bewilderment. Luz was standing behind him, that goofy smile he always wore intact.

“Good.” Toye growled, giving the other paratrooper a hard pat on the shoulder that made him flinch at the touch.

Some more laughter could be heard from the crowd as Toye slowly walked away from Pearson, who was wide eyed and looking like he’d just gone to hell and back. The laughter soon turned to wolf whistles and boisterous cheers as Toye grabbed a fistful of Luz’s jacket and yanked him into a fervent kiss. Evidently letting Pearson know exactly who George Luz belonged to.

“Get a room, assholes!” Perconte yelled from the back of the room.

“I think you’ve made your point Toye!” Guarnere laughed loudly from nearby. “Say, anyone think he’s a little possessive?” he asked the troops who hooted in answer.

Toye pulled away from the kiss, winking down at a grinning Luz. “Too fucking right I am.” He said. “Let’s go baby, we got a date, remember?”

“That we do!” Luz chuckled as Toye wasted no more time and grabbed his hand before pulling him through the throng of people and out the door.

“Hey Pearson?” Liebgott shouted over at the replacement, who by now had sat on his stool with his back to the audience, feeling sobered up and mortified beyond belief. “Need some new pants?”

“Might need a restraining order.” Randleman said with an amused grin.

Pearson just groaned and let his head drop onto the bar, before he felt a hand clap him on his back.

“Put it this way, Pearson,” it was Skip, followed closely by the rest of the musketeers Penkala and Malarkey. “At least you didn’t physically touch him.”

“Yeah,” Malarkey grinned. “Last time someone tried that, Toye broke the guy’s fingers and cracked five of his teeth with his brass knuckles.”

Pearson’s head shot up and he stared at the three in horror. “You’re kidding?”

The trio shook their heads, every one of them wearing a serious expression. Of course they weren’t going to tell Pearson they were joking, they were having way too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I f*&£ing love LuzToye <3


	5. Roe & Heffron (Cymraeg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Newidiodd mynegiant Roe o wag i ddryslyd iawn. “Gordon?” dywedodd. “Beth sy’ gyda’r cwestiynau am Gordon, Edward?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caws caws caws

“Heffron, gwylio’r blydi llinell.”

Gwenodd Heffron yn braf wrth i Roe cymryd ei law yn ofalus a dechrau amlapio fe efo’r lliain las, yn glir yn bod yn ofalus i beidio gwasgu lawr ar y cwt gwaedlyd. “Ti’n mynd i wylio’r llinell ‘da fi?” gofynnodd wrth i Roe clymu’r ffabrig mewn i gwlwm. “Dwi’n gweld eisiau’r cwmni.”

Eisteddodd Roe yn ol a gwenodd yn ysgafn ar y pen goch. “Dim yn siwr os fydda i’n cwmni da.” dywedodd, wrth iddo rwbio’i drwyn oer a gadael allan cegryth.

“Ti’n jocan?” gwenodd eto, yn symud ei fraich i genglu o gwmpas ysgwydd y dyn arall, yn tynnu e’n agos at ei ochr. “Ti yw’r cwmni gorau pob tro.”

Chwarddodd Roe yn ddistaw, gan swatio i mewn i freichiau Heffron a gorffwys ei phen ar ei hysgwyddau. Roedd y goedwig Bastogne yn dawel unwaith eto wrth i Roe gau ei lygaid, yr unig sŵn a all gael ei glywed oedd y clebar heddwch y milwyr yn eu tyllau llwynog, ar gwynt yn nadu ac yn dawnsio trwy’r coed ddi-dail.

Doedd Roe heb deimlo mor gorffwysol tan nawr. Ar ôl popeth wnaeth digwydd y dydd hwnnw a’r diwrnod cyn, y dynion wedi anafu, yr ymosiadau magnel, cafodd Roe dim amser i ddal ei anadl a gadael ei feddwl hedfan i ffwrdd o’r trais a marwolaeth. Creodd effaith arno, wnaeth ef derbyn hynny ar ôl gweld Harry Welsh wedi ei brifo yn yr eira, a rhewodd y parafeddyg ar y sbot tan i lais Winters torri trwy’r terfynau a cael ef i weithio eto.

Roedd e jest eisiau gorffwys, hyd yn oed os oedd e am amser byr. Ac roedd eistedd yna yn y twll oer, rhewllyd, wedi’i lapio yn cofl Heffron ac yn clywed ei hanadlu ddistaw yn perffaith. Ond, wnaeth y distawrwydd ddim para’n hir achos cafodd Heffron syniadau gwahanol.

“Gene?”

“Hm?”

“Wyt ti uh... ti’n gwybod um... ffrindiau da gyda Gordon?” roedd e’n swnio’n ansicr, fel petai’n gofyn rhywbeth anghyfreithlon.

“Gordon?” Cwestiynodd Roe, yn rhy cyfforddus i symud modfedd. “Dwi’n credu ni’n ffrindiau da, pam ti’n gofyn?”

“Wel, ti’n gwybod...” ysgwyddodd Heffron ei ysgwyddau tymud. “Jest uh... wedi gweld ti’n helpu fe mas pryd gaeth e ei anafu yn gynharach.. yn mynd a fe i’r jîp a stwff.”

Gadawodd Roe allan chwerthiniad tawel yn erbyn ysgwydd Heffron. “Dwi’n feddyg, Edward, dyna beth dwi’n gwneud.”

“Ie,” Chwarddodd Heffron hefyd. “Ie, ti’n iawn, ha, ie.” Snwffiodd, gan gnoi ar ei wefus gwaelod wrth iddo’i syll rhyfeddu dros y cae llawn eira. “Reit.” Mwmiodd o dan ei anadl.

Ymestynnodd aeliau Roe lan iddo’i wallt wrth i Heffron dechrau tapio ei law ar ei ben-glin, yn glir bod rhywbeth yn bod gydag. A pryd eisteddodd Roe lan yn syth i edrych ar y pen goch roedd e bron a cnoi ei wefus bant, a oedd yn meddwl (roedd y meddyg yn gwybod ar ôl tri wythnos o bod gydag) bod Heffron yn meddwl yn rhy galed achos oedd hynny yn un o’i arferion drwg.

“Edward?”

Stopiodd Heffron y tapio. “Gene?”

Gwenodd Roe tymud. “Beth sy’n bod, _chéri_?”

“Dim.” Atebodd, yn diawlio’r meddyg am ddefnyddio ei Ffrangeg arno pan oedd yn gwybod bod e’n neud e’n gwan ar y pengliniau. Symudodd ei syll i lawr at y darn o eira yn ei dwll. “Dim byd yn bod, Gene.”

“Mhmm.” Rholiodd Roe ei lygaid, yn ymestyn ei law i ddal yn un Heffron wrth iddo dechrau drymio ar ei bengliniau eto. “Ti’n cnoi dy wefus a drymio dy pen-glin, mae rhywbeth yn bod.”

Ffroenodd Heffron, wrth gwrs bod Roe wedi pigo lan y pethau hynny amdano, roedd e llawer rhy llygatgraff. Ac achos hynny roedd e’n siŵr bod Roe wedi pigo lan ar beth dywedodd eiliadau yn ôl hefyd.

“Oce, oce,” ochneidiodd Heffron, yn troelli llaw Roe i glymu eu bysedd. “Mae uh... mae amdano Gordon.”

Newidiodd mynegiant Roe o wag i ddryslyd iawn. “Gordon?” dywedodd. “Beth sy’ gyda’r cwestiynau am Gordon, Edward?”

“Mae uh...” wnaeth Heffron peswch ychydig mewn iddo’i law rhydd. “Pryd oeddet ti wedi helpu fe yn gynharach... ti’n gwybod, roedd e bach yn... bach yn fflirtioi.”

Syllodd Roe arno a dechreuodd gwen bach ffurfio. “Fflirtioi?” ailadroddodd, yn dal nol ei chwerthin. “Edward, dwi’n siŵr bod hynny ddim yn gair.”

Snortiodd Heffron, yn gadael llaw Roe i fynd i groesi ei freichiau ar ben ei frest. “Ti’n gwybod beth dwi’n feddwl, Gene!”

Chwarddodd Roe yn ysgafn, yn gorffwys llaw ar cefn pen Heffron, yn rhedeg ei fysedd trwy wallt y cochyn. Crynodd Heffron, yn ymlacio’n syth o gyffyrddiad mwynaidd y meddyg. “Clywot ti beth dywedodd i mi, Edward?”

“Mmm.” Ochneidiodd y bachgen, yn cau ei lygaid o’r teimlad bleserus. “Ffili helpu glywed, ti’n gwybod?”

Gwenodd Roe iddo’i hun, yn dechrau rhoi’r darnau at ei gilydd. “Ti’n cenfigennus, Edward?”

Agorodd Heffron ei lygaid fel petai larwm wedi mynd bant, a gwgodd at y Cajun. “Na!” dywedodd, yn pwdi fel plentyn bach.

“Ti’n siŵr?” Roedd Roe yn chwerthin arno, wrth i Heffron dechrau pigo darnau o flew oddi ar ei lewys. “Pam ti’n becso am beth dywedodd ef te?”

Ysgwyddodd Heffron. “Sai’n becso ond... dyle fe wedi bod yn llai... ti’n gwybod.” Chwifiodd ei law yn yr awyr, yn trio meddwl am gair. “Fflyrti.”

“Edward,” symudodd Roe ei law i foch y dyn ieuengaf, i droi ei phen ato, eu llygaid yn syllu ar eu gilydd. “Doedd Gordon ddim yn fflyrtio gyda fi.”

“Wedi ffwlio fi.” Mwmiodd Heffron. “dywedodd bod eich dwylo yn hudol, a fod dy cyffyrddiant yn meddal, pwy sy’n dweud pethau fel ‘na?” roedd y dyn o Ffiladelffia bron ag arthio yn ei dymer, yn meddwl nol at bryd oedd yn sefyll ar bwys coeden yn gwylio’r rhyngweithiad rhwng y meddyg a’i glaf.

Doedd Roe ffili helpu gwenu ar Heffron yn pwdi, doedd e byth wedi ymlaen fel hynny o’r blaen ac roedd Roe ddim yn mynd i ddweud e mas yn uchel ond roedd e bach yn ciwt. “Edward, ti yn sylweddoli bod Gordon wedi bod mewn poen ofnadwy, roedd e wedi cael ei wistrellu gyda morffin a bwmpiodd ei phen ar y jip.”

Roedd Heffron yn dawel am funud, yn troi geiriau ei sboner rownd a rownd yn ei feddwl. Wedyn wnaeth ef cnoi ei wefus, crafu ei gwddf o dan ei sgarff, a snwffio’n uchel. “Wel, oce.” Dywedodd yn siml.

“Oce?” Ymestynnodd gwen ar wyneb Roe, wrth weld bochau Heffron yn cochi fel tomato. “Ti yn gwybod bod ‘na dim byd i ti fod yn genfigennus o, nage ti?”

O’r diwedd wnaeth Heffron edrych arno. “Ie,” dywedodd yn dawel, yn gwybod ei fod e’n actio fel twpsyn anniogel. “Ie, dwi’n gwybod. Dwi’n sori, Gene.”

“Paid a fod, _mon amour_.” Gwenodd Roe yn melys, yn dal yn law y pen coch. “Jest bod ti’n gwybod fy mod i’n dy garu ti, a byddwn i fyth yn gwneud unrhyw beth i dy frifo di, _qui_?”

Teimlodd Heffron yn euog iawn ac yn twp wedyn, a gwasgodd y law llai yn un fe. “Iesu, Gene, dwi’n gwybod hynny, byddwn i byth yn gwneud unrhyw beth i dy frifo ti hefyd. Dwi reli yn so-,” torrodd Heffron ei hun bant, yn sylweddoli rhywbeth. “Aros funud... ti est wedi... ti di dweud bod ti’n caru fi.”

Edrychodd Roe arno yn ddryslyd, meddyliodd nol at beth dywedodd eiliadau yn ôl a newidiodd ei fynegiant i un o ddatguddiad. “I-ie, wnes i hynny do fe.”

Doedd Heffron ddim yn gallu dal ei hunan nol, cydiodd yn siaced Roe ac mewn un symudiad chwip tynnodd e ymlaen i gusanu fe’n disynnwyr, eu helmedau yn tincian. Ebychodd Roe mewn sioc, ond cusanodd ei gariad yn ôl gyda frwdfrydedd. Clingio’n nhw at eu gilydd, yn cusanu’n frwdfrydig a wnaeth teimlo fel amser hir, cyn oedd rhaid i Heffron tynnu nol am aer.

Roedd y dau yn fyr eu gwynt, dwylo dal yn ymafael yn dillad eu gilydd, gwefusau yn agos. Dim ond eu anadlau drwm oedd yn gallu cael ei glywed yn erbyn distawrwydd Bastogne, tan i Roe dechrau chwerthin.

“Beth sy’ mor doniol?” Gofynnodd Heffron efo chwerthiniad ei hun.

“Dwi’n credu byth rhaid i ni gweithio allan ein cyfathrebu, Edward.” Dywedodd Roe yn gwenu o glust i glust.

Chwarddodd Heffron, yn symud ei law at boch y meddyg. “Neu gallwn ni jest cusanu yn lle?”

Gwenodd Roe yn enfawr, yn plannu sws gloi ar gwefus Heffron.

“Gene?”

“Ie, Edward?”

“Dwi’n caru ti hefyd, jest i ti cael gwybod.”

Roedd Roe yn gwenu’n gloyw, cyn iddo symud mewn am gusan arall.


	6. Roe & Heffron (English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Roe’s expression changed from blank to utterly confused. “Gordon?” he said. “What’s with your questions about Gordon all of a sudden, Edward?”'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much cheese.

“Heffron, watch the God damn line.”

Heffron grinned brightly as Roe took his hand gently and began wrapping it with the blue cloth, clearly being careful not to press down on the bloody gash. “You gonna watch the line with me?” he asked as Roe tied the fabric off in a taut knot. “Could use the company.”

Roe sat back and smiled gently at the red head. “Not sure if I’ll be the best company.” He said, as he rubbed at his cold nose and let out a slight yawn.

“You kidding?” Heffron smiled, moving his arm to wrap around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him to rest against his side. “You’re always the best company, Gene.”

Roe chuckled quietly, snuggling down into Heffron’s arms and leaning his head against his shoulder. The forest of Bastogne was silent once again as Roe shut his eyes, the only sounds that could be heard were the faint chattering of other soldiers sitting in their foxholes, and the howling wind dancing through the leafless trees.

Roe hadn’t felt so rested in so long until now. After all the happenings that day and before, all the wounded men, all the artillery attacks, Roe hadn’t had time to take a deep breath and let his mind drift away from all the violence and death. It had affected him, he’d admitted it to himself after seeing Harry Welsh wounded in the snow, and he’d frozen right there on the spot until Winters’s voice had broken through the barriers and got him working again.

He just needed to rest, even if it was just for a short time. And sitting there in the freezing cold foxhole, wrapped up in Heffron’s embrace and hearing his soft breathing was perfect. But the silence didn’t last long as Heffron had other ideas.

“Gene?”

“Hm?”

“Are you uh… you know um… good friends with Gordon?” he sounded unsure, like he was asking something unlawful.

“Gordon?” Roe questioned, way too comfy to move even an inch. “I guess we’re friends, why are you asking?”

“Oh you know…” Heffron shrugged a tad. “Just uh… saw you help him out when he got wounded earlier… taking him to the jeep and stuff.”

Roe laughed softly against Heffron’s shoulder. “I’m a medic, Edward, it’s what I do.”

“Yeah,” Heffron chuckled gently. “Yeah, you’re right, ha, yeah.” he sniffed, chewing on his bottom lip as his gaze wondered across the snowy field. “Right.” He murmured under his breath.

Roe’s eyebrows rose into his hairline as Heffron began tapping his hand on his knee, clearly bothered by something. And when Roe straightened up to look at the redhead he was practically biting his bottom lip off, which, as the medic knew by now after only three weeks of being together, was one of Heffron’s bad habits when he was thinking way too hard.

“Edward?”

Heffron stopped the tapping and held Roe’s gaze. “Gene?”

Roe smiled a little. “What’s the matter, _chéri_?” 

“Nothing.” He answered, damning the medic for using his French on him when he knew that made him week at the knees. He moved his stare to the patch of snow that was laying in their foxhole. “Nothing’s wrong, Gene.”

“Mhmm.” Roe rolled his eyes, reaching out to take Heffron’s hand as he began drumming on his knee again. “You’re biting your lip and knocking your knee, there’s something wrong.”

Heffron snorted, of course Roe had picked up on those things, he was way too sharp-eyed for his own good. And because of that he knew that Roe would have unquestionably picked up what he’d said seconds ago too.

“Okay, okay,” Heffron sighed, turning Roe’s hand around in his to interlace their fingers. “It’s uh… it’s about Gordon.”

Roe’s expression changed from blank to utterly confused. “Gordon?” he said. “What’s with your questions about Gordon all of a sudden, Edward?”

“It’s uh…” Heffron coughed a little into his free hand. “When you helped him out earlier… you know, he seemed pretty uh… pretty flatteringy.”

Roe stared at Heffron as a smile slowly began forming. “Flatteringy?” he repeated, holding back a laugh. “Edward, I’m pretty sure that’s not a word.”

Heffron snorted, untangling his hand from the medics and crossing his arms across his chest. “You know what I mean, Gene!”

Roe chuckled softly, resting a hand at the back of Heffron’s head, gently tracing his fingers through the red head’s hair. Heffron shivered, immediately relaxing at the medic’s tender touch. “Did you hear what he said to me, Edward?”

“Mmm.” Heffron sighed, closing his eyes at the tickling sensation. “Couldn’t help but overhear, you know?”

Roe grinned to himself, finally putting the pieces together. “You jealous, Babe?”

Heffron’s eyes snapped open, and he frowned at the Cajun. “No!” he said, pouting like a small child.

“You sure?” Roe chuckled softly, as Heffron began picking at the threads on his sleeve. “Why are you so worried about what he said then?”

Heffron shrugged. “I’m not worried just… he could have been a little less… ya know…” he waved a hand in the air, trying to think of the best word. “Flirty.”

“Edward,” Roe moved a hand to the younger man’s cheek, so he could turn his head in his direction, their gaze locked. “Gordon was not flirting with me.”

“Could have fooled me.” Heffron mumbled. “He said your hands were magic, and your touch was soft, I mean, who says that!” the Philadelphian almost growled in annoyance, thinking back to when he stood next to a tree and watched the interaction between the medic and his patient nearby.

Roe couldn’t help but grin at Heffron’s outright pouting, he’d never acted like this before and he wouldn’t say it out loud but it was kind of sweet. “You do realise Gordon was in a lot of pain, he’d just been injected with morphine and he’d hit his head on the way to the jeep.”

Heffron was silent for a minute, as if contemplating what his lover had just said. Then he bit his bottom lip, scratched at his neck underneath the thick scarf, and sniffed noisily. “I guess.” Was all he said.

“You guess?” Roe couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, as he saw the blush creep up on Heffron’s face. “You do know you have nothing to be jealous of, don’t you?”

Heffron finally met his gaze again. “Yeah,” he said with a sigh, knowing deep down he was just being an insecure idiot. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Gene.”

“Don’t be, _mon amour_.” Roe smiled sweetly, holding the red head’s hand. “Just know that I love you, and I’d never do anything to hurt you like that, _qui_?”

Heffron suddenly felt guilty and stupid about it all, and squeezed the smaller hand in his. “Jesus, Gene, I know, I’d never do anything to hurt you either. I really am sor-,” Heffron cut himself off, suddenly coming to a realisation. “Wait… did you just… you just said you loved me.”

Roe looked over at him in confusion, he thought back to what he’d just said and his confusion was soon replaced with revelation. “I-I did didn’t I.”

Heffron couldn’t stop himself, he clutched at Roe’s jacket and with one swift movement yanked him forward to kiss him senseless, their helmets clinking. Roe gasped in shock, but kissed back instantly with as much enthusiasm. They clung to one another, kissing fervently for what felt like a lifetime, until Heffron had to pull back for air.

The couple panted, hands still clinging to each other’s clothing, lips hovering closely to one another. All that could be heard in the silence of Bastogne was their heavy breathing, until Roe began to laugh lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Heffron asked with a laugh of his own.

“I think we need to work on our communication.” Roe answered with a grin.

Heffron chuckled, moving his hand across the medic’s cheek. “Or we could just, you know, kiss instead.”

Roe smiled brightly, planting a quick peck on Heffron’s lips.

“Gene?”

“Yes, Edward?”

“I love you too, by the way.”

Roe smiled, leaning in for another kiss.


	7. Webster & Liebgott (Cymraeg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wedi ffeindio bach o bisyn ar yr ochr, ife, Web?” Wnaeth Liebgott bron a poeri allan, yn ymdeithio lan at y ddyn ieuengaf ac yn slamio ei reiffl ar y pont. “Ffili helpu dy hunan wyt ti?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bach o smexy times yn hwn...

“Ti’n iawn, Webster?”

Trodd y Preifat i ffwrdd o syllu ar y llyn a llifodd yn ddistaw o dan y pont wnaeth ef sefyll ar, i weld ffigwr Is-gapten Jones yn y pellter yn rhodio ato, yn edrych bach yn waeth i’w wisgo. Mae’n debyg oedd Webster yn edrych mor wael a fe, teimlodd e yn bendant.

“Syr,” Amneidiodd ei phen fel cyfarchiad. “Dwi’n iawn. Sut wyt ti’n dal lan?”

Siglodd yr Is-gapten ei ysgwyddau ychydig. “Wnes i ddim credu bydd e mor anodd.”

“Ni gyd yn meddwl hynny ar y ddechrau.” Dywedodd Webster, yn troi ei lygadryth nol i’r dŵr, yn gwylio’n llithro’n ysgafn dros y creigiau. “Byddet ti’n dod yn gyfarwydd a fe.”

 “Beth amdanat ti?” Gofynnodd Jones, yn gosod ei helmed ar y pont creigiog. “Ti di dod yn gyfarwydd a fe?”

 Suodd Webster, yn fflicio carreg bant o’r wal. “Falle. Ond dwi di gweld mwy na digon o ddynion yn marw.”

 “O ti’n adnabod Jackson yn dda?”

 “Na,” Atebodd Webster, yn pigo lan carreg arall a taflu rhwng y creigiau. “Wnes i ddim siarad iddo llawer.”

 Nodiodd Jones. “Mae’n siom, roedd e mor ifanc.” Dywedodd, yn sylwi Webster yn gwgu. “Ti’n siŵr bod ti’n iawn, Preifat?”

 Edrychodd Webster lan ato wedyn, yn gweld bod y Swyddog yn disgwyl yn bryderus. “Ie, syr. Dwi yn iawn.” Atebodd. Roedd e’n gwybod bod yr Is-gapten dim ond yn trio helpu, ond roedd Webster jest eisiau bod ar ei ben ei hun a goroesi trwy noson arall yn sownd yn y rhyfel. “Fel dywedais i, wnes i ddim adnabod e’n dda.”

 Nodiodd Jones unwaith eto ac ymestyn llaw mas i rhoi ar ysgwydd y milwr. “Os wyt ti angen  unrhywbeth, byddwn i lan yn pencadlys.”

 Gwenodd Webster ychydig yn gyfnewid. “Iawn, syr.”

 Siglodd Jones ei phen yn gloi a wnaeth ef bron cilio, nes i’r ddau cael eu synnu gan sŵn reiffl yn taro’r daear yn galed.

 “Ffwc!”

Trodd y ddau milwr ei phennau at tarddell y sŵn, i weld Liebgott yn sefyll dim rhy bell i ffwrdd lawr y stryd, wedi ei phlygu drosto ac yn rwbio ei fodiau trwyddo’i esgidiau. Rholiodd Webster ei lygaid wrth i Jones wylio Liebgott yn pigo lan ei reiffl o’r grafel ac yn swingio fe dros ei ysgwydd.

 “Ti’n iawn, Corporal?” Galwodd Jones.

 Gwawdiodd Liebgott ar y ddyn arall o dan ei anadl, cyn ateb mor gwrtais ag oedd e’n gallu. “Iawn, syr.” cnoiodd ei dafod, yn cadw’r sylw anfoesgar nol. “Ffycin ffantastig.” Mwmiodd iddo’i hun, yn syllu twll i fewn i’r law a oedd _dal_ yn cydio ar fraich Webster.

 Nodiodd Jones, yn troi nol i’r Preifat a oedd nawr mewn matsien cuchio efo’r dyn Iddewig jest cwpwl o droedfedd i ffwrdd. Doedd dim cliw gydag beth oedd yn mynd ymlaen yn ei phennau, ond tynnodd ei law yn ôl yn gloi a pigo lan ei helmed o ochr y pont, yn mhoen dianc cyn i’r ddau dechrau cweryla fel hen gwpwl. Roedd e’n gwybod bod y ddau yn mwy na ffrindiau, gwelodd y ddau yn edrych ar eu gilydd trwy’r amser ac roedd Luz yn mwy na hapus i rannu hanes nhw iddo fe pryd cyrhaeddodd, felly doedd e bendant ddim eisiau bod yn rhan o feth digwyddodd nesaf.

 Gadawodd allan peswch yn ei law, yn dal sylw’r ddau. “A fi i’r Pencadlys.” Dywedodd. “Peidiwch a greu trwbl chi’ch dau, a gwneud yn siŵr eich bod yn cael digon o gwsg heno.”

 Rhannodd Webster amnaid efo’r Is-gapten cyn iddo gwneud ei ffordd lawr y stryd, yn pasio Liebgott a oedd nol i syllu yn grac ar yr ysgrifennwr. Ysgwydiodd Jones ei phen a gwneud ei ffordd iddo’i wely, yn gobeithio na fydd trwper yn cnocio ar ei ddrws am bedwar yn y bore, yn dweud wrtho bod milwr wedi gwthio un arall bant o’r pont.

 “Beth?”

 Syllodd Webster yn ôl ar Liebgott, yn maeddu iddo gwneud symudiad. Liebgott, wrth gwrs, doedd ef ddim yn mynd i rhoi lan.

 “Wedi ffeindio bach o bisyn ar yr ochr, ife, Web?” Wnaeth Liebgott bron a poeri allan, yn ymdeithio lan at y ddyn ieuengaf ac yn slamio ei reiffl ar y pont. “Ffili helpu dy hunan wyt ti?”

 Edrychodd Webster arno mewn sioc, mewn anghrediniaeth ei fod wedi dweud y geiriau yna wrtho. “Ti’n jocan, Joe?” dywedodd yn llonydd. “Pam yn uffern byddet ti’n dweud ‘na?”

 Cododd Liebgott ei ysgwyddau. “Wel, na beth yw e ife?” dechreuodd, yn cymryd cam yn agosach at Webster. “Ti’n ffeindio rhywun i fodloni eich anghenion, wedyn ti jest yn ffycio bant a dod yn ôl i ffeindio rhywun arall. Pam dwy ddim yn synnu?”

 “Iesu mawredd, Joe!” Gweiddodd Webster, yn dechrau colli hi. “Ti yw’r un a penderfynodd trin i fel cachu pryd des i nol! A wnes i ddim gadael ti ar bwrpas ffycin twpsyn! Os nad yw unrhyw un wedi sylwi, wnes i gael fy _saethu_!”

 “Dyw neb yn aros yn yr ysbyty mor hir a hynny, mae pawb yn ffeindio ffordd nol i’r linell!” bloeddiodd Liebgott yn ôl. “Pedwar ffycin mis, Web!”

 “Collwn nhw fy mhapurau, Lieb!”

 “Cachgi!”

 Arthiodd Webster, yn gwthio heibio Liebgott ac yn cerdded i ffwrdd yn stormus lawr yr hewl.

 “Ti jest yn mynd i rhedeg i ffwrdd eto, ife?” cyfarthodd Liebgott arno, yn cipio yn ei reiffl ac yn dilyn tu ôl. “Rhedeg i ffwrdd o’ch ffycin broblemau, fel arfer. Rhedwch yn syth i fewn i freichiau eich cariad newydd!”

 Stopiodd Webster yn sydyn, yn troelli rownd ar y sbot a bron a bwmpio mewn i’r dyn arall. “Ffwcio ti, Liebgott!” bloeddiodd, yn sefyll reit lan iddo, eu trwynau bron a cyffwrdd. “Does gen ti ddim syniad beth digwyddodd yn yr ysbyty a does dim hawl gyda ti i ddweud y cachu hynny amdana! Stopiwch bod yn ffycin twpsyn genfigennus a chadw draw wrthi!”

 Roedd Webster yn disgwyl ffrwydrad wrth ochr Liebgott, wrth fod yn dyn mor heriog, a person sydd dim yn rhoi lan byth pan mae nhw yn cweryla fel arfer, ond yn ei le teimlodd Webster gwefusau’r barbwr ar un ei hun. Roedd Liebgott yn sydyn wedi ddal yn ei crys a’i dynnu ymlaen, yn dirwasgu eu gwefusau at eu gilydd ac yn symud ei ddwylo lan i ddal yn gwyneb Webster, cyn gwthio fe yn erbyn y coeden achosaf.

 Griddfanodd Webster i fewn i’r gusan, yn cryfangu yn blaen jaced Liebgott, wrth iddo’u corff gwasgu at eu gilydd. Cusanodd Liebgott fe yn anobeithiol, yn garw, fel oedd hyn yn eu tro cyntaf, fel oedd ef wedi bod yn aros am amser hir i flasu ef. Fel y wnaeth. Roedd hi wedi bod mor hir i aros. Roedd Webster yn teimlo fel pwti ym mreichiau Liebgott, wrth i’r dyn henach rhedeg ei ddwylo lawr ei hochrau a snecian nhw heibio canol ei drowsus, bysedd oer yn gafael ar groen dwym.

 “Ffyc!” hisiodd Webster wrth i Liebgott torri’r gusan a trywydd ei wefus lawr ei wddf, yn pwyso ei gorff yn ei erbyn, codiad Liebgott yn rwbio’n galed yn erbyn un ei hun. “Dim yn genfigennus, ife?” gadawodd allan, gan deimlo dannedd yn pori ei groen.

 Brathodd Liebgott lawr yn galed, yn ennill ebych swnllyd o’i gariad. Symudodd ei ddwylo ar draws croen noeth ar gefn Webster, yn tynnu yn agosach os oedd ym mhosib, gan ddeintio ar ei glust wrth grwnan. “Os mae fe’n rhoi ei law arnot ti eto, byddai’n torri pob ffycin bysedd bant un ar y tro, Swyddog neu ddim.”

 Doedd Webster felly cadw ei wen yn ôl wrth iddo goblygu ei freichiau o amgylch gwddf y barbwr. “Byddet ti mewn llawer o drwbl, Joe.” Dywedodd yn dawel, wrth i Liebgott edrych lan a syllu ar ei lygaid.

 “Sa i’n becso,” dywedodd gan smyrcio. “Ti’n perthyn i _mi_ , David.”

 Gwenodd Webster yn braf, yn dod a’u talcen at eu gilydd. “Felly, ydy hwnna’n meddwl dy fod yn maddau i mi?”

 Hwmiodd Liebgott. “Mwn. Jest paid neud e eto, Web, neu byddwn i’n cicio dy ben ôl.”

 Chwarddodd Webster tymud. “Mae pellter yn gwneud y galon tyfu.”

Rholiodd Liebgott ei lygaid, gan adael ei phen cwympo ar ysgwyddau Webster. “Ti a’ch barddoniaeth, yn bendant dim yn rhywbeth dwy di colli.” Mwmblodd.

 “Ond ti wedi colli fi, nagwyt?”

 “Na.”

 “Dera mlaen,” plagiodd Webster, yn symud un law i sleidio lawr blaen y ddyn henach, yn llithro heibio ei ganol ac yn lapio yn ei goc. “Dweud e.”

 “Ffyc.” Griddfanodd Liebgott i fewn i ysgwydd Webster. “Ffyc, ie, dwi wedi gweld dy eisiau di.” Gerainodd wrth i law’r Preifat dechrau ei lochi’n araf. “Iesu, Web.”

 “Ahem.”

 Rhewodd y cwpwl.

 Teimlodd Webster ei fochau’n twymo lan wrth i fe a Liebgott troi ei phennau, ble oedd Luz a Malarkey yn sefyll rhyw pedair medr i ffwrdd yn gwisgo mynegiant smyg. Doedd e ddim yn gallu dechrau ar sut oedd y ddau bown o fod yn edrych, yn sefyll yna yn erbyn coeden, Liebgott efo’i ddwylo o dan grys Webster, a Webster efo’i law lawr trowsus Liebgott. Heb sôn bod e’n edrych bach yn amlwg beth oedd ei law yn neud lawr ‘na yn y lle cyntaf. Gwnaeth Webster tynnu ei law mas fel oedd e wedi cael ei losgi, yn edrych i ffwrdd o’r embaras o gael eu dal. Liebgott, wel, oedd e jest yn smircio’n browd fel oedd e wedi cael ei dal yn gwneud stwnt ardderchog.

 “Sori i dorri ar draws,” gwenodd Luz o glust i glust. “jest yn mhoen gwybod os oeddech chi eisiau condom?”

 Chwarddodd Malarkey wrth ei ymyl wrth i Liebgott gwenu’n ddifyr ac roedd Webster yn gochi at ei glustiau. “Beth ti angen?” gofynnodd Liebgott. “Dwi’n trio cael fy nghosod fan yma!”

 “Joe!” cyfarthodd Webster, yn gwthio’r barbwr oddi arno.

 Chwarddodd y tri, tan i Malarkey ateb. “O ie, mae Winters angen chi yn syth. Rhywbeth amdano’r carcharwyr Almaeneg.”

 “Yn syth?” Ochneidiodd Webster, yn cerdded yn gloi atyn nhw gyda Liegbott ddim yn mhell tu ôl iddo. “dylech chi wedi agor gyda hynny!”

 “Ie, dwi’n credu a ddylen ni.” Gwenodd Luz yn ddiniwed.

 “Gwell i chi fynd draw, mae Speirs yn colli ei dymer achos diw e ddim yn gallu deall gair mae nhw’n dweud.” Dywedodd Malarkey, wrth i Webster a Liebgott dilyn y ddau lawr yr heol.

 “Mae mor ffycin doniol i fod yn onest.” Dechreuodd Luz, yn swingio ei freichiau nol a mlaen. “Roedd Speirs wedi taflu esgid ar un o nhw, ac roedd rhaid i Lipton mynd a fe mas o’r ystafell, roedd e fel gwylio rhywun yn rhoi stŵr i gi bach, ond wedyn wnaeth un o’r Almaenwyr dechrau sgrechen ac roedd Speirs wedi golli fe’n gyfan gwbl a roedd e...”

 Roedd Liebgott yn tiwnio mas erbyn hyn, ei sylw yn newid i’r dyn a oedd yn cerdded wrth ei hymyl. Roedd Webster yn gallu teimlo’r llygaid yn syllu arno, a trodd iddo a gwenu, yn bwmpio eu ysgwyddau yn ysgafn. Gwenodd Liebgott yn hapus, yn ymestyn draw i gafael yn llaw ei gariad. Roedd y byddin bron drosodd, a roedd popeth yn ôl i sut o nhw fod.


	8. Webster & Liebgott (English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Found yourself a bit on the side, huh, Web?” Liebgott practically spat, marching over to the younger man and slamming his rifle onto the bridge’s wall. “Can’t help yourself can you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of sexy times... 
> 
> *chants* webgott webgott webgott!

“Are you alright, Webster?”

The Private turned away from staring out at the river that ran soundlessly underneath the bridge he stood upon, just about seeing the figure of Lieutenant Jones sauntering towards him, looking a little worse for wear. Webster probably looked just as bad, he definitely felt it.

“Sir,” he nodded as a greeting. “I’m fine. How are you holding up?”

The Lieutenant gave a slight shrug. “Didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“We all think that at first.” Webster said, turning his gaze back to the water, watching as it glided gently across the rocks. “You’ll get used to it.”

“How about you?” Jones asked, placing his helmet onto the stony bridge. “Are you used to this?”

Webster hummed, flicking a small stone off the wall. “I guess. But I’ve seen more than enough men die.”

“You knew Jackson well?”

“No,” Webster said, picking up another stone and flinging it in between the rocks. “Didn’t really talk to him much.”

Jones nodded. “It’s a shame, he was so young.” he said, noticing Webster frown. “Are you sure you’re alright, Private?”

Webster looked up then, seeing the worried expression on the Officer’s face. “Yes, sir. I really am okay.” he answered. He knew the Lieutenant meant well and was only trying to help, but Webster just wanted to be alone and get through another night of being stuck in the damn war. “Like I said, I hardly knew him.”

Jones nodded again and reached out a hand to place on the soldier’s shoulder. “If you need anything, I’ll be at headquarters.”

Webster smiled a little in return. “Yes, sir.”

Jones gave a quick nod and was about to retreat, when the two were startled by the sound of a rifle hitting the ground hard.

“Fuck!”

The two soldier’s turned their heads to the source of the noise, to see Liebgott standing a little way down the road, bent over and rubbing at his toes through his boots. Webster rolled his eyes as Jones watched Liebgott pick up his rifle off the gravel and swing it over his shoulders.

“You alright there, Corporal?” Jones called.

Liebgott scoffed at the man under his breath, before answering as politely as he could. “Fine, _sir_.” he bit his tongue, holding back the snarky remark he had in his head. “Fucking fantastic.” he mumbled to himself, glaring a hole into the hand that _still_ held onto Webster’s arm.

Jones just nodded, turning back to the Private who was now in a glaring match with the Jewish man just a few feet away. He had no idea what was going on in their heads at that moment, but he swiftly retracted his hand and picked up his helmet off the side of the bridge, wanting to get out of there before their glaring match turned into a couple quarrel. He knew the two were more than friends, he’d seen the looks they’d given each other and Luz was more than happy to share their history to him when he’d first arrived, so he definitely didn’t want to be a part of what was going to happen next.

Jones coughed into his hand, gaining both their attention. “I’ll just head back to headquarters.” he said. “You two don’t get into any trouble, and make sure you get some sleep tonight.”

Webster shared a nod with the Lieutenant before he made his way down the road, passing Liebgott who was once again back to scowling at the writer. Jones just shook his head and made his way to his bed, hoping he wouldn’t have a trooper knocking at his door at four in the morning, letting him know a soldier had pushed another off of that bridge

“What?”

Webster met Liebgott’s glare with one of his own, daring him to make a move. Liebgott of course wasn’t going to back down.

“Found yourself a bit on the side, huh, Web?” Liebgott practically spat, marching over to the younger man and slamming his rifle onto the bridge’s wall. “Can’t help yourself can you?”

Webster looked at the man in shock, in disbelief that he would say those words to him. “Are you kidding me, Joe?” he said calmly. “Why the hell would you say that?”

Liebgott shrugged. “Well, that’s just it ain’t it?” he began, taking a step closer to Webster. “You find yourself someone to satisfy your needs, then you just fuck off and come back to find someone else. Why am I not surprised?”

“Jesus Christ, Joe!” Webster yelled, losing his control. “You’re the one who decided to treat me like shit since I came back! And I didn’t leave you on purpose you fucking idiot! Encase anybody noticed, I was _shot_!”

“Nobody stays in the hospital for that long, everyone finds a way to get back on the line!” Liebgott shouted back. “Four fucking months, Web!”

“They lost my papers, _Lieb_!”

“Bullshit!”

Webster growled, pushing past Liebgott and storming down the road.

“You just going to run away again, huh?” Liebgott barked at him, seizing his rifle and following right behind. “Run away from all your fucking problems, as usual! Run right into your new lover’s fucking arms!”

Webster came to an abrupt halt then, whirling around on the spot and almost bumping into the other man. “Fuck you, Liebgott!” he bawled, stepping right up to him, their noses almost touching. “You have no idea what happened at that hospital and you have no right to say all that shit about me! Stop being such a jealous fucking idiot and get over it!”

Webster was expecting another fight from Liebgott’s side, being the stubborn man that he was, and having the tendency to never give up in an argument with him, but instead Webster felt the barber’s lips on his own. Liebgott had suddenly yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt, crushing their lips together and bringing his hands up to cup Webster’s face, before pushing him back against the nearest tree.

Webster moaned into the kiss, clutching at the front of Liebgott’s jacket, as their bodies pressed together. Liebgott kissed him desperately, roughly, like this was their first time, like he’d been waiting for so long to be able to taste him. Which he’d had. It had been far too long a wait. Webster felt like putty in Liebgott’s arms, as the older man ran his hands down his sides and snuck them past his waistband, cold fingers gripping at warm skin.

“ _Fuck_!” Webster hissed as Liebgott broke the kiss and trailed his lips down his neck, pressing his body up against him, Liebgott’s erection rubbing not so gently against his own. “Not jealous huh?” Webster managed to let out, as he felt teeth graze his skin.

Liebgott bit down hard, earning a loud gasp from his lover. He moved his hands along the bare skin of Webster’s back, pulling him in even closer if it were possible, and nibbling on his ear he purred: “If he puts a hand on you again, I’ll cut every fucking one of his fingers off one by one, Officer or not.”

Webster couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he moved his arms to wrap around the barber’s neck. “You’ll be in a lot of trouble, Joe.” he said softly, as Liebgott lifted his head and stared into his eyes.

“I don’t care,” Liebgott said with a smirk. “You’re _mine_ , David.”

Webster grinned, bringing their foreheads together. “So, does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Liebgott hummed. “I guess. Just don’t do it again, Web, or I’ll kick your ass.”

Webster chuckled. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

Liebgott groaned, letting his head fall onto Webster’s shoulder. “Your poetry and shit is definitely something I haven’t missed.” he mumbled.

“But you’ve missed me, admit it.”

“No.”

“Go on,” Webster teased, moving one hand to slide down the older man’s front, slipping past the waistband and wrapping around his cock. “Say it.”

“Fuck.” Liebgott groaned into Webster’s shoulder. “Fuck, yeah, I’ve missed you.” he whimpered as the Private’s hand began stroking him slowly. “Jesus, Web.”

“Ahem.”

The couple froze.

Webster could feel his cheeks practically burning as he and Liebgott turned their heads, where Luz and Malarkey were stood only a few metres away with smug expressions. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how they looked, stood there against a tree, Liebgott with his hands under Webster’s shirt, whilst Webster had his hand in Liebgott’s trousers. Not to mention it was a little obvious what his hand was doing down there in the first place. Webster hurriedly yanked his hand out as if he’d been burnt, looking away in complete and utter embarrassment at being caught. Liebgott, well, he was just smirking proudly as if he’d been caught doing the most amazing stunt.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Luz grinned. “We just wanted to know if you needed a condom?”

Malarkey laughed beside him as Liebgott grinned amusedly and Webster was just blushing even deeper. “What do you want?” Liebgott asked. “I’m trying to get laid over here.”

“Joe!” Webster yelped, shoving the barber away from him.

The three laughed, before Malarkey answered. “Oh yeah, Winters wants you both immediately. Something about the German prisoners.”

“Immediately?” Webster sighed, trudging over to them with Liebgott not far behind. “You could have opened with that!”

“Yeah, probably should have.” Luz smiled innocently.

“Best get over there, Speirs is losing his temper because he can’t understand a word they’re saying.” Malarkey said, as Webster and Liebgott began following the two soldiers down the road.

“It’s pretty fucking hilarious actually,” Luz began, swinging his arms back and forth. “Speirs threw a shoe at one of them, and Lipton had to take him out of the room, it was like watching a guy scold his puppy, but then one of the German’s started yelling and Speirs lost it again and he…”

Liebgott was tuning out at this point, his whole attention switching to the man walking beside him. Webster could feel his eyes watching him, and turning to face him he sent him a smile, bumping their shoulders lightly. Liebgott smiled toothily, reaching over to hold his hand. The war was almost over, and everything was finally back to the way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me Speirs never threw a shoe at a Nazi...


	9. Speirs & Lipton (Cymraeg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Na, na, dwi...” ochneidiodd Lipton, ei fochau yn twymo unwaith eto. “Y ffordd o nhw’n... ti’n gwybod... yn dweud wrtho ti... eich dillad a... pethau.” Dagodd, yn dymuno i’r llawr agor lan a llyncu fe’n gyfan gwbl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diolch am ddarllen! Gobeithio chi wedi joio! <3

“Tro ti i garco?”

 Trodd Speirs ei phen i weld Lipton yn crwydro draw iddo, gwen mawr ar ei wyneb. Cymerodd y milwr henach ei le yn sefyll ar bwys Speirs, yn cael ei gysgodi gan y coed o’u cwmpas, ac yn edrych mas at y llyn anferth lle oedd hanner cwmni Easy yn brysur yn creu hafog yn eu dillad isaf yn y dwr. Roedd Webster a Liebgott yn sblasio eu gilydd hanner ffordd lawr y llyn, pan oedd Welsh, Randleman a Perconte yn taflu pêl nol ac ymlaen, rhai o’r trwpers yn eistedd yn y rhan bas yn chwerthin a jocan fel oedden nhw heb fynd trwy rhyfel.

 “Mae rhaid i rhywun neud yn siŵr bod neb yn boddi.” Dywedodd Speirs, yn ennill chwarddiad o’r dyn arall.

 “Ie, dwi’n credu bod Doc eisiau brêc.” Gwenodd Lipton, yn gwylio Roe a Heffron yn chwarae cardiau ar y dec.

 Nodiodd Speirs. “Mae nhw gyd yn.”

 Gwenodd y Capten tymud wrth iddo weld Luz yn hedfan bant o’r dec, yn torchi ei goesau o’i dan ac yn clepian i mewn i’r dwr. Roedd y sblash mor enfawr fe wnaeth y dwr ymestyn draw at Roe a Heffron a oedd wedi gael eu socian, yn cynnwys eu cardiau, a Sisk (a oedd yn cael nap fach yn agos iddyn nhw), syrthiodd lan o’r llawr wrth i’r dwr ei guro yn ei wyneb.

 “Beth yn y byd?” Gwaeddodd Sisk, yn gweld Luz yn sgipio lan a lawr yn y llyn efo gwen oedd ddim yn diniwed o gwbl.

 “Luz, twmffat!” gwichiodd Heffron, wrth i Roe chwerthin yn dawel ar ei fwys.

 Roedd Heffron bendant ddim yn hapus o gael ei dorri ar draws ar ei amser tawel gyda Roe, a Sisk, wel oedd ef eisiau nap am bedair diwrnod nawr. Felly wnaeth y ddau dim gwastraffu eu amser a neidio’n nhw i fewn i’r dwr, yn nofio mas i’r jocer. Crygleisiodd Luz, yn nofio i ffwrdd o nhw fel cath i gythraul.

 “Anlwcus bod Toye ddim yma.” Chwarddodd Lipton yn dawel, wrth i Heffron a Sisk dal lan at Luz a dechrau hwpio fe o dan ddŵr.

 “Bae ai hun.” Gwenodd Speirs.

 Fe wnaeth Lipton gwenu yn ôl ato, yn cymryd cam bach yn agosach iddo. “Nage ti’n mynd i ymuno a’r bechgyn?”

 Cododd aeliau Speirs wrth iddo edrych ar Lipton. “Ti’n jocan. Dwi’n iawn fan hyn diolch.”

 “Pam na?” Chwarddodd Lipton tymud, yn ymestyn ei law draw i rhedeg bysedd yn ysgafn lawr cefn llaw’r Capten. “Ewch i gael bach o hwyl, Ron. Bydd e’n da i ti.”

 Crynodd Speirs o’r cyffwrddant. Ond cyn iddo ateb, stroliodd Malarkey a McClung heibio, wedi glywed y ddau yn siarad wrth gwrs.

 “Dere, syr!” Dywedodd Malarkey, yn taflu ei dywel dros ei hysgwydd. “Dere i ymuno a ni.”

 “Ie,” adiodd McClung. “Tynnu dy wisg bant, syr!”

 Siglodd Speirs ei phen yn chwerthin ar y ddau. “Sai’n tynnu fy wisg bant, McClung.”

 Erbyn nawr roedd gweddill y cwmni wedi glywed ac yn ymuno mewn.

 “Mae’n gwneud i ti teimlo mor rhydd ag aderyn!” gwaeddodd Luz o’r dwr, yn siglo’i breichiau o gwmpas fel oedd e’n trio profi pwynt. “Dere, Capten!”

 “Gwnewch e, syr!”

 “Tynna dy cit bant Capten Speirs!”

 “Cwmni noeth uno!”

 “Dere ymlaen, syr, ymuno a ni!”

 Roedd pawb yn cymryd rhan nawr i drio cael y Capten i dynnu ei ddillad a ymuno nhw yn eu triciau, pob un eisiau gweld Speirs o’r diwedd yn agor lan a cael hwyl. Doedd neb wedi weld e’n bod yn rhan o drwbl y cwmni o’r blaen, a roedden nhw reli eisiau gweld e’n gadael ei hunan mynd, roedd e’n diwedd y rhyfel wedi’r cyfan.

 Ond Lipton, yr un oedd wedi ddechrau’r holl peth, yn teimlo loes yn ei frest mas o’r las. Yn edrych draw at Speirs gwelodd y dyn yn cochi tymud bach wrth iddo glaswenu, a cynyddodd y poen yn ei frest. A pryd penderfynodd Welsh i weiddi allan jôc am Speirs yn edrych yn dda yn ei drynciau nofio, teimlodd Lipton ei hun yn rhewi a doedd e ddim yn gallu helpu beth digwyddodd nesaf.

 “Mae hynni’n digon!”

 Aeth pawb yn dawel. Gwnaeth ton grac Lipton stopio nhw yn eu cyfnewid, pawb mewn sioc ei fod wedi godi ei lais yn y lle cyntaf. Doedd neb wedi clywed Lipton yn swnio’n grac o’r blaen. Teimlodd Lipton ei fochau’n cochi o’r embaras wrth i Speirs rhoi ei law ar ei fraich. Doedd ef byth wedi wneud rhywbeth fel hwnna, dim unwaith ydy e wedi gweiddi ar y bechgyn a doedd ganddo dim synnwyr beth oedd wedi ddod drosto i wneud siwt peth.

 “Dwi’n sori.” Dywedodd yn distaw i’r milwyr. “Dwi uh... jest... Os ydy Capten Speirs dim eisiau uh... ymuno gyda chi, jest... jest gadael e fynd.” Dywedodd wrth edrych ar y llawr.

 Penderfynodd Speirs camu mewn i safio fo cyn iddo’i fochau dal tan. “Fel oeddech chi, bechgyn.”

 Aeth y trwpers yn syth nol i wneud sŵn a bod yn ddiofal ar geiriau Speirs, fel nad oedd y Swyddog newydd colli ei reolaeth a sgrechian arno nhw.

 “Carwood?”

 Trodd Lipton i Speirs, yn teimlo’r embaras yn fwy wrth wybod bod ei gariad wedi weld ei snap sydyn. “Sori, Ron.” Dywedodd, yn rhedeg llaw trwyddo’i wallt. “Nagw i’n gwybod pam wnes i hynny, on i jest yn meddwl... o nhw’n mynd yn rhy bell, ti’n gwybod?”

 Cilwgodd Speirs wedi ddrysu. “Rhy bell? Doeddwn nhw ddim yn amharchu fi, Carwood.”

 “Na, na, dwi...” ochneidiodd Lipton, ei fochau yn twymo unwaith eto. “Y ffordd o nhw’n... ti’n gwybod... yn dweud wrtho ti... eich dillad a... pethau.” Dagodd, yn dymuno i’r llawr agor lan a llyncu fe’n gyfan gwbl.  

 Roedd cilyg dal ar gwyneb Speirs, ond oedd e’n amlwg ei fod yn trio rhoi’r darnau at ei gilydd yn ei feddwl. Cymerodd dim llawer o amser, achos wnaeth ei mynegiant newid yn syth o ddryswch i sylweddoli i ddiddanant mewn eiliad.

 “Carwood,” dechreuodd. “Oeddet ti’n genfigennus?”

 Edrychodd Lipton unrhyw le ond llygaid y dyn arall. “Na, na, dydy e ddim yn hynny, dwi jest...dwi...”

 “Nage ti oedd yr un a dywedodd i mi ymuno ar bechgyn yn gynharach?” Gwenodd Speirs tymud, yn trio cuddio ei digrifwch, roedd yn gwybod pa mor marweiddio oedd Lipton wrtho’i clustiau’n troi’n pinc.

 “Ie,” ochneidiodd Lipton yn drwm. “Dwi’n gwybod, ie, dywedais i hwnna.” Griddfanodd yn dawel, yn dechrau teimlo fel ffôl. “Duw, Ron, dwi mor sori. Sai byth di ymddwyn fel hynna.”

 Chwarddodd Speirs yn ysgafn, yn ymestyn llaw i orffwys ar braich Lipton. “Mae’n iawn,” dywedodd wrth iddo symud ei law lan at cefn gwddf y dyn, yn rwbio cylchodd yn feddal ar ei groen. “dwi’n mynd yn genfigennus weithiau pryd mae’r bechgyn yn dweud pa mor golygus wyt ti.”

 Doedd Lipton ddim yn gallu stopio’r chwarddiad daeth allan ohono. “Ti? Genfigennus? Mae hwnna’n anodd i gredu.”

 “Mae’n y gwir,” gwenodd Speirs, yn camu’n agosach at y dyn henach. “Nagw i’n hoffi fe pan mae’r bechgyn yn mynd yn rhy agos ato ti.”

 Chwarddodd Lipton tymud bach, yn cwmpasu ei freichiau o amgylch canol y Capten. “Dwi’n teimlo’r un peth dwi’n credu,” dywedodd yn ddistaw. “Dwi’n mynd i ddweud e... falle on i fach yn genfigennus pryd dywedodd Harry byddet ti’n edrych yn ffit yn eich siwt nofio.”

 Chwarddodd Speirs gyda’r dyn arall, cyn iddo cael ei dynnu mewn i gusan. Gripio’n nhw ar eu gilydd, yn joia’r teimlad o gusanu heb fecso am fomiau’n mynd bant o’u cwmpas, neu’r Almaenwyr yn saethu ato nhw o rhywle. Ond yn y foment, wnaethon nhw anghofio’n gyfan gwbl bod nhw’n cusanu’n ar hyn o bryd reit o flaen eu criw. Mas o’r las clywon nhw gweiddi a llonni a hefyd bach o glapio gan Randleman a Martin. Ymwahanodd y ddau mewn fflach.

 “Ewch i gael ystafell!” Gweiddodd Welsh.

 “Pryd mae’r briodas, syrs?”  Galwodd Luz.

 Ac adiodd Perconte. “Ydy ni’n cael gwahoddiad?”

 Cochodd bochau Lipton yn syth o’r sylw, a rholiodd Speirs ei lygaid yn trio ei orau i anfon mynegiant gas at y milwyr. Ond erbyn nawr roedd y cwmni yn cyfarwydd a fe, a roedden nhw’n gwybod nag oedd e’n ei feddwl e. Wnaethon nhw jest llonni yn fwy uchel, a dechrau chwerthin ar y ddau a oedd yn edrych fel golwg doniol, un yn cochi fel domato pan oedd yr un arall yn safnrhythu’n galed arnyn.

 “Ti’n gwybod beth,” dechreuodd Speirs dweud, yn camu nol wrth dynnu ei ddryll ai rhoi ar y llawr. “Dwi’n credu wna fi ymuno nhw.” Tynnodd bant ei flows, yn gadael ei grys gwyn o dan.

 “Ie?” Gwenodd Lipton, yn dilyn symudiad ei bartner, a rhoi gwregys ei hun ar y pridd. “Syniad da dwedwn i.”

 Rhannodd y ddau gwen ddireidus, a sylweddoli bod y milwyr wedi mynd yn dawel.

 “Pwy allwn ni soddi’n cyntaf, Car?”

 “Byddwn i’n mynd a Heffron a Perconte.”

 “Dwi’n cael Luz a Welsh.”

 Ac efo’u dillad dal arno, rhedodd Speirs a Lipton i’r llyn, y trwpers yn dechrau gweld yn union beth oedd y ddau yn cynllunio.

 Deuddeg munud yn hwyrach, crwydrodd Winters a Nixon trwy’r goedwig, yn clywed gweiddi a miri yn agos. Wnaethon nhw cyrraedd y llyn mewn amser byr i ffeindio golwg prin o’u blaenau nhw. Trodd y ddau i edrych at eu gilydd i rhannu gwen falch wrth wylio cwmni Easy yn sblasio rownd yn y dwr.

 Roedd Webster a Liebgott yn cystadlu gyda Perconte a Randleman mewn cystadleuaeth sblasio, wrth i Luz a Martin dipio Welsh o dan y tonnau, roedd Roe yn eistedd ar ysgwyddau Heffron wrth i Malarkey eistedd ar ben rhai McClung, yn codymu eu gilydd yn y dwr, a roedd Sisk yn gorweddian mas ar y pier fel seren fôr yn edrych fel mae wedi rhedeg marathon. Ac yn eistedd ar bwys y llyn yn eu dillad oedd wedi cael eu socian, oedd Speirs a Lipton, yn pwyso yn erbyn eu gilydd wrth chwerthin ar y bechgyn.

 “Wel,” dywedodd Winters wrth iddyn nhw agosáu. “Dyma golwg on i’n meddwl byddwn i fyth yn gweld.”

 “Ie,” gwenodd Nixon, yn teimlo’n rhwydd. “Diwedd y rhyfel hapus, Dick.”

 Gwenodd Winters o glust i glust wrth dal yn llaw Nixon wrth iddyn nhw cerdded at eu cwmni, o’r diwedd yn gallu clywed sŵn chwerthin y dynion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mawredd... newydd sylweddoli pa mor wael yw'r gramadeg.. sori unwaith to *mynd i guddio*


	10. Speirs & Lipton (English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, no, I…” Lipton sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up once again. “The way they were… you know… telling you to uh… your clothes and… stuff.” he stuttered, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Your turn to babysit?”

Speirs turned his head to see Lipton wander over to him, a bright smile on his face. The older soldier took his place standing next to Speirs, shaded by the swaying trees above them, and looking out into the massive lake where half of Easy Company were busy wreaking havoc in their underwear out in the water. Webster and Liebgott were splashing one another halfway across the water, whilst Welsh, Randleman and Perconte threw a soccer ball back and forth, some other troopers sitting in the shallow end laughing and joking like they hadn’t just gone through a war.

“Someone needs to make sure nobody drowns.” Speirs said, earning a laugh from the other man.

“Yeah, I think Doc needs a break.” Lipton smiled, watching Roe and Heffron play cards on the deck.

Speirs nodded. “They all do.”

The Captain smiled slightly as he saw Luz take a flying leap into the lake, tucking his legs underneath him and ramming hard into the water. The splash was so humongous the water reached Roe and Heffron who got completely soaked, including their cards, and Sisk who was taking a nap close by shot up off the ground as the water hit him full on in the face.

“What the fuck?” Sisk yelled, seeing Luz bob up and down in the water with a not so innocent smile on his face.

“Luz, you bastard!” Heffron squawked, as Roe chuckled next to him.

Heffron was definitely not happy at being interrupted from his quiet time with Roe, and Sisk, well he’d been meaning to have a nap for the last four days now. So the two didn’t waste any more time and dove into the water, swimming out to get the prankster. Luz shrieked, swimming away from them as fast as he could.

“Too bad Toye isn’t here.” Lipton laughed quietly, as Heffron and Sisk caught up to Luz and started dunking him in the water.

“Serves him right.” Speirs smiled.

Lipton grinned at him, taking a step closer to the other man. “So, aren’t you going to join the boys?”

Speirs’s eyebrows rose as he looked at Lipton. “You’re kidding? I’m good here thanks.”

“Why not?” Lipton chuckled, reaching his hand over to run a finger softly down the back of the Captain’s hand. “Go and have some fun, Ron. It’ll do you some good.”

Speirs shivered at the touch. But before he could answer, Malarkey and McClung sauntered past, obviously having heard their conversation.

“Come on, sir!” Malarkey said, throwing his towel over his shoulder. “Come join us.”

“Yeah,” said McClung. “Get your uniform off, sir!”

Speirs shook his head with a laugh. “I’m not taking my uniform off, McClung.”

At this point some of the others decided to join in.

“Makes you feel free as a bird!” Luz shouted from the water, swinging his arms around as if proving his point. “Come on, Captain!”

“Do it, sir!”

“Get your kit off Captain Speirs!”

“Naked company unite!”

“Come on, sir, join us!”

Everyone joined in trying to egg on the Captain to strip and join them in their antics, all wanting to see Speirs finally open up and have a little fun. They’d never seen him be a part of the company’s shenanigans before, and they really wanted him to let himself go, it was the end of the war after all.

But Lipton, although he’d been the one to start the whole thing, felt a slight pang in his chest all of a sudden. Looking over at Speirs he could see the man’s cheeks turn a slight tinge of red as he smirked, the twinge in his chest increased. And when Welsh decided to jokingly holler that Speirs would look good in swim trunks, Lipton felt himself tense and he couldn’t help what happened next.

“That’s enough!”

Everyone went quiet. Lipton’s visibly angered tone stopped them in their tracks, all surprised that he’d raised his voice in the first place. None of them had ever heard Lipton get angry. Lipton felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment as Speirs put a hand on his arm. He’d never done that before, not once had he shouted at the boys like that and he had no idea what had compelled him to do such a thing.

“I’m sorry.” Lipton said gently to the soldiers. “I uh… just… if Captain Speirs doesn’t want to uh… join you, just… just leave it at that.” he said, trying to avoid eye contact with any of them.

Speirs decided to step in and save him before his cheeks really did catch fire. “As you were, men.”

The troopers went straight back to being noisy and careless at Speirs’s words, as if their Officer hadn’t just lost control and yelled at them.

“Carwood?”

Lipton turned to Speirs, feeling even more embarrassed that his lover had witnessed his sudden snap. “Sorry, Ron.” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know why I did that, I just thought… they were going too far, you know?”

Speirs frowned in confusion. “Too far? They weren’t disrespecting me, Carwood.”

“No, no, I…” Lipton sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up once again. “The way they were… you know… telling you to uh… your clothes and… stuff.” he stuttered, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Speirs still had a frown on his face, but was obviously trying to put the pieces together in his mind. It didn’t take him long, because his expression soon changed from confusion to realisation to amusement in one split second.

“Carwood,” he began. “Were you jealous?”

Lipton looked anywhere but at the other man’s eyes. “No, no, that’s not it, I just… I…”

“Weren’t you the one who told me to go join the men earlier?” Speirs smiled a little, trying not to show his amusement too much, he knew how mortified Lipton was by the pink colour adorning his face.

“Yes,” Lipton sighed heavily. “I know, yes, I did.” he groaned silently, starting to feel like a complete idiot. “God, Ron, I’m so sorry. I’ve never acted like that before with anyone.”

Speirs chuckled, reaching out a hand to rest on Lipton’s arm. “It’s alright,” he said as he moved his hand to the man’s neck, rubbing his thumb in circles softly on his skin. “I get jealous sometimes when the men tell you how handsome you are.”

Lipton couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “You? Jealous? That’s hard to believe.”

“It’s true,” Speirs grinned, stepping closer to the older man. “I don’t like it when the men get a little too close to you.”

Lipton chuckled, winding his arms around the Captain’s waist. “I guess I feel the same,” he said quietly. “I’ll admit; I was a little jealous when Harry said you’d look hot in a swim suit.”

Speirs laughed along with the other man, before he was pulled into a kiss. They held onto one another, enjoying the feeling of being able to kiss without the thoughts of possible mortar raining down on them, or being shot at by the enemy. But in the moment, they’d completely forgotten that they were presently lip-locking right in front of their company. Out of nowhere they heard cheers and yelling, even some clapping courtesy of Randleman and Martin. The couple split up abruptly.

“Get a room!” Welsh shouted.

“When’s the wedding, sirs?” Luz called.

“Do we get an invite?” Perconte added.

Lipton once again felt his cheeks turn red, and Speirs just rolled his eyes trying his best to glare at them hard and daunting. But by now the company were used to him, and they knew he didn’t mean it. They only cheered louder, and began laughing as the two on the embankment make a funny sight, one blushing in embarrassment whilst the other glared daggers.

“You know what,” Speirs began, stepping back to take off his side arm and place it on the ground. “I think I might just join them.” he took off his blouse, leaving only his white shirt underneath.

“Yeah?” Lipton grinned, following suit and putting his own belt onto the ground. “Not a bad idea.”

Speirs and Lipton shared a knowing smile, and noticed the soldiers’s cheers die down as they watched them.

“Who shall we dunk first, Car?”

“I’ll take Heffron and Perconte.”

“I’ve got Luz and Welsh.”

And with their clothes still intact, Speirs and Lipton ran towards the lake, the troopers realising what they were about to do.

Twenty minutes later, Winters and Nixon strolled through the woods, hearing shouts and merriment ahead of them. They soon reached the lake to find a rare sight in front of them. The couple shared a delighted grin as they watched Easy Company splash around in the lake.

Webster and Liebgott were taking on Perconte and Randleman in a splashing competition, whilst Luz and Martin dunked Welsh under the waves, Roe was sitting on Heffron’s shoulders as Malarkey sat atop McClung, wrestling to get each other into the water, and Sisk was sprawled out on the pier looking like he’d just ran a marathon. And sitting just beside the lake in their soaked through clothes, were Speirs and Lipton, leaning against one another as they laughed joyfully at the men.

“Well,” Winters said as they approached them. “This is a sight I thought I’d never see.”

“Yeah,” Nixon smiled, feeling at ease. “Happy end of the war, Dick.”

Winters grinned brightly as Nixon took his hand in his as they made their way over to their company, finally being able to hear the sounds of the men’s laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting,   
> I hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
